Stepping Back (Traducción de la historia de TheBlack'sResurgence)
by Ranum26
Summary: Post-OdF. El ultimo encuentro en el Departamento de Misterios ha dejado a Harry como un muchacho diferente. Vuelve a los Dursley para prepararse a su inevitable confrontación con Voldemort, pero su estancia es corta. Se encuentra al cuidado de gente con la que tiene que cooperar y le dan una impactante revelación: debe de viajar a 1970 para salvar al mundo mágico.
1. Roto

**N/A: Primero de todo agradecer a TheBlack'sResurgence por dejarme traducir esta increible historia. Si sois fluentes en ingles os recomiendo seguir su trabajo original en su pagina, la cual tiene otra obra acabada, "Honour thy Blood". Esta historia será traducida a lo largo de las siguientes semanas, hasta su finalización e intentaré traducir lo antes posible sus capitulo, pero como podeis observar son bastantes pesados. Espero que os guste la historia.**

Entumecimiento; eso era todo lo que Harry Potter sentía. Había gritado y chillado, había despotricado y desvariado pero ahora, todo parecía sin sentido e incluso un tanto absurdo para el adolescente mientras se erguía y volvía a ganar control sobre su respiración, que se había vuelto pesada y trabajosa en su arranque de rabia.

Entumecimiento se sentía extraño para Harry, quien por admisión propia, era siempre un libro abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos se relacionaba, las cuales siempre habían sido prominentes independientemente del estado de animo en el que se encontrase. Pero tal como la última baratija perteneciente a Dumbledore explotó simplemente en su mano debido a la rabia que sentía, algo dentro de él se rompió junto con ella.

Inmediatamente la tristeza, la rabia y la completa sensación de desesperanza se evaporó, dejándolo vacío y sin sentir nada. Estaba muy consciente que no había perdido su habilidad para sentir pero parecía que había obtenido una forma de controlarla, incluso separarse de ella y engullirla en la nada, enterrándola muy dentro de él.

Sacudió su cabeza que parecía que había estado palpitando desde que Tom había invadido su mente dejándole bastante mareado y con dolor.

"¿Estas bien Harry?" preguntó Dumbledore con preocupación.

"Bien" respondió Harry casualmente. "Pero me gustaría irme a la cama ahora, necesito absorber todo lo ocurrido".

"Por supuesto, mi muchacho" agregó Dumbledore silenciosamente.

El viejo director vio cómo Harry dejó el despacho sintiendo un escalofrío por su espalda.

"Temo que lo que ha ocurrido esta noche puede haberle afectado más de lo que había esperado" habló tristemente con Fawkes.

El pájaro trinó con pesar, él mismo podía sentir que el chico había cambiado de alguna manera, aunque no estaba seguro si era para bien o para mal.

Dumbledore suspiró y empezó a acariciar el pecho del ave distraídamente.

 _ **(BREAK)**_

Harry hizo su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor y hacia su dormitorio, no encontrándose a nadie por el camino, algo de lo que estaba muy agradecido ya que no estaba de humor de intercambiar palabras con nadie.

Se desvistió y subió a su cama, corriendo las cortinas para asegurar su privacidad, sellándolas con un un encantamiento pegador como medida extra, aunque le costó un par de intentos hacerlo correctamente debido a su obvio estado de cansancio.

Se empezó a masajear las sienes en un intento de aliviar el palpito que lo estaba matando y empezó a reflexionar sobre la noche que acababa de tener, dándose cuenta de varias cosas mientras reproducía los eventos desde que había dejado el examen de historia de la magia.

Primeramente, había sido engañado, no había excusa para ese hecho. Sintió una punzada de rabia por su propia ingenuidad, pero se la tragó, algo que normalmente no haría.

Él, en cambio, permanecería enfadado consigo mismo y se culparía por ser impulsivo y actuar estúpidamente en el calor del momento. Tras tragarse la rabia, pensó mas lógicamente acerca de lo que habia ocurrido.

Por su puesto que había sido engañado, él era solamente un chico ignorante de quince años después de todo y Voldemort era mucho mas viejo y experimentado que él.

"Nunca mas", se prometió a su mismo en un susurro.

Sabía que debía de haber pensado más claramente, incluso cuando la situación era crítica. Actuar precipitadamente solo le había ocasionado casi su propia muerte en bastantes ocasiones y eso le llevó a su siguiente pensamiento.

"Fuimos muy afortunados", admitió a si mismo.

Sabía que él mismo y sus amigos habían sido de hecho muy afortunados. Habían ido contra lo mejor que Voldemort tenía y habían escapado solo heridos. Era muy consciente del hecho de que deberían de estar muertos y considerarse muy afortunados de no estarlo.

Empezó a cuestionar porqué habían tenido tanta suerte, pero no pudo llegar a ninguna conclusión, solamente le sirvió para empeorar su ya palpitante cabeza, así que abandonó esos pensamientos.

Sus cavilaciones se centraron en sus amigos que le habían acompañado. Habían sido heridos por haber ido con él pero la esperada punzada de culpa nuca vino al joven, causándole fruncir el ceño y pensar en ello más detenidamente.

"Les dije que no vinieran, vinieron por su propia cuenta" murmuró en realización.

Aunque sabía que probablemente debería de sentirse al menos algo culpable, no pudo culparse por ello. Él no les había pedido que fueran y no les había forzado de ninguna manera. Sentía que habían sido heridos pero no asumiría la culpa. Él no los maldijo personalmente, al fin y al cabo.

Eso era otra que había empezado a pensar, las diferencias en la magia que la Orden y los Mortífagos usaron.

Los Mortífagos estaban apuntando a matar o mutilar y la Orden dispararon nada peor que aturdidores.

Sacudió su cabeza exasperadamente.

Incluso él, un ingenuo adolescente de quince años, sabia que una guerra no podía ser ganada con aturdidores y tomando prisioneros, los cuales ya habían escapado de Azkaban después de todo.

"Necesito aprender magia para luchar" declaró sabiamente.

Supuso que a Dumbledore no le gustaría eso pero era Harry tras quien Voldemort estaba yendo y era muy consciente que él no era ni una fracción del mago que Voldemort, otra vez dándose cuenta de la suerte que había tenido en todos sus enfrentamientos hasta ahora.

Estaría haciendo un viaje a la biblioteca lo más pronto posible, tenia toneladas para ponerse al día.

No permitió que sus pensamientos fueran hacia su padrino, eso era un nudo de tristeza que no estaba preparado para asimilar. Echaba y echaría de menos al hombre pero no asumiría ese dolor todavía sabiendo muy bien que no estaba preparado. Pero eso no le detendría pensar en la profecía, algo que debería de haber conocido y haber estado preparado, algo que Dumbledore no estaba ansioso por hacer.

Por una parte Harry entendía las razones del director por mantener la información fuera de su conocimiento y sus razones hubieran validas y aceptadas si Harry hubiera tenido un atisbo de infancia pero el simple hecho era, que no tuvo.

Le pareció raro que no sentía nada hacia el director, había esperado al menos una punzada de rabia hacia él pero no llegó. Dumbledore había perdido mucho respeto que Harry tenia hacia él y ahora, el gran hombre que había sido siempre visto por el hombre era ahora simplemente intranscendente. Harry ni le gustaba ni le disgustaba, no podía incluso estar seguro si lo admiraba de la misma forma después de las revelaciones de esta tarde.

Bostezó profundamente y continuó con sus pensamientos, finalmente sucumbiendo al muy necesitado sueño que había estado venciéndole desde que había vuelto a Hogwarts hacia unas horas.

 ** _(BREAK)_**

Cuando se despertó se sintió sorprendentemente bien, fantástico de hecho. Se las arregló para suprimir la tristeza que sentía al pensar en Sirius sabiendo que tenia que centrarse en lo que había planeado; una visita a la biblioteca.

Estaba ansioso por empezar su mejora en cuanto a su físico, y por primera vez en su vida, no protestaría por la inminente y exhaustiva cantidad de estudio que estaba planeando hacer. Ambos, mente y cuerpo, estaban preparados para la tarea.

Estiró la mano y alcanzó las gafas situadas en la mesita de noche y se las puso mientras su estómago rugía fieramente, recordándole que no había comido desde hacia un largo tiempo. Estaba hambriento, mucho mas hambriento que lo que usualmente se sentía, así que decidió que se ducharía y después se dirigiría a las cocinas antes de ir a la biblioteca. No podia esperar conseguir mucho si su cuerpo reclamaba nutrición, su hambre solo serviría como distracción.

Buscó algo para ponerse en su baúl y abrió las cortinas que rodeaban su cama para ser recibido por Neville quien parecía aliviado de verlo.

"Hey Neville, ¿cómo esta tu nariz?", preguntó Harry al chico.

"Me alegro de verte despierto", respondió Neville con una sonrisa. "Madam Pomfrey me la arreglo inmediatamente", se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué hora es?", preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

Sabía que no podia ser tan tarde ya que el sol acabada de salir hace un rato.

"Las ocho en punto", respondió Neville confundido.

"No me acosté hasta las dos de la mañana Neville", remarcó Harry.

Neville dejó escapar una pequeña risa y sacudió la cabeza.

"Es domingo Harry", le informó. "Fuimos al Ministerio el viernes", añadió como explicación.

Las cejas de Harry subieron ante la revelación.

"¿He dormido alrededor de un día?", preguntó incrédulo.

"Así es", confirmó Neville. "Y Ron está cabreado porque no los has ido a visitar".

Harry dejó escapar un profundo suspiro y se paso la mano sobre el pelo.

"¿Por qué no me despertaste?", pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

"Lo intenté un par de veces pero no podia abrir tus cortinas", respondió Neville.

Harry intentó pensar porqué Neville no podia abrir sus cortinas, al fin y al cabo, solo había utilizado el encantamiento pegador.

"Solo era un encantamiento pegador", replicó Harry, sintiéndose un poco frustrado.

"Lo se pero ninguno de nosotros podíamos deshacerlo", explicó Neville. "Incluso McGonagall lo intentó, ella pensó que habías puesto las guardas, solamente te dejó en paz porque Dumbledore así se lo dijo", añadió divertido.

Harry solamente sacudió su cabeza al chico no entendiendo realmente porque su encantamiento pegador no podia ser deshecho por un profesor.

"Necesitas arreglar tus gafas Harry", dijo Neville, cortando sus pensamientos.

"¿Huh?, preguntó. "Están bien", añadió, siendo capaz de ver todo claramente.

Neville arrugo el ceño esta vez y sacudió su cabeza.

"No hay ningún cristal en ellas", apuntó.

Harry rápidamente se quitó las gafas para verlas por sí mismo. El otro chico tenía razón, no habían cristales en ellas.

"Pero puedo ver", declaró tontamente.

"Puede que se arreglasen por si mismos ", Neville se encogió de hombros inciertamente.

"¿Pueden hacer eso?", preguntó inquisitivamente.

"Ni idea", replicó Neville. "Pero deberías ir y ver a Pomfrey", aconsejó.

"Si",cedió Harry, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, voy a ir por allí pronto, Ginny y Luna son dadas de alta hoy, deberías venir, puedes verlos y revisarte los ojos", sugirió.

"Iré", agregó Harry. "Déjame ducharme y conseguir algo de comida primero", solicitó.

"De acuerdo, te esperaré y entonces podemos ir a desayunar",agregó Neville.

"No en el Gran Comedor", dijo Harry desesperadamente." Iremos a las cocinas", se comprometió no queriendo enfrentar a la muchedumbre de personas.

Neville asintió mientras Harry dejaba la habitación para irse ducharse y esperó por el alrededor de 15 minutos, y los dos dejaron la torre para ir a las cocinas.

Después de comer más comida que podía recordar comer, el duo hizo su camino al ala medica a visitar a sus amigos que estaban aun allí y así que Harry pudiese revisarse sus ojos por un sanador, algo por lo que estaba algo nervioso.

No tenia ni idea de porque su vista se había arreglado sola o incluso si era permanente, Harry solo esperaba que Madam Pomfrey se lo pudiera explicar.

Entraron en el ala media viendo a Luna y Ginny conversando con la matrona, la cual les estaba dando estrictas instrucciones que seguir después de que abandonaran el hospital.

Viendo a Harry y Neville entrar, Ginny se separó de Madam Pomfrey y los recibió a ambos con un abrazo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?", le preguntó Harry a la pelirroja.

"Estoy bien pero mi pierna todavía duele", frunció el ceño. "Ron está hosco", añadió en un suspiro, lanzando una mirada sobre el hombro de Harry,

Harry le agradeció el gesto con un asentimiento cambiando su atención a Luna.

"¿Y tu Luna, estas bien?", preguntó.

"Oh sí", la chica respondió soñadoramente, "Solo estoy un poco triste ya que no pudimos ver nada que Papi podría usar en su articulo acerca de la Conspiración Rotfang", suspiró distraídamente.

Harry compartió una mirada con Neville que solo sacudió su cabeza, urgiendo a su amigo que no preguntara nada.

"Bueno, me alegro que estes bien", replicó Harry, comprendiendo la pista.

Luna simplemente se puso de puntillas y empezó a tararear casualmente como respuesta.

"¿Dónde están tus gafas?", cuestionó Ginny, habiendo dándose cuenta que Harry no las llevaba puestas.

Harry sacó la montura de su bolsillo y frunció el ceño hacia ella.

"Parece que no las necesito aparentemente", respondió, todavía sintiéndose algo confuso. "Iba a ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey para que revisara mis ojos", añadió.

"Iba a venir a por mí a qué, señor Potter?", la enfermera preguntó mientras se unía al grupo.

"Bueno, me desperté y ya no necesitaba mis gafas", explicó Harry débilmente.

Madam Pomfrey le miró calculadoramente para posteriormente guiarlo a una cama cercana.

"Bueno, no es improbable que la vista se corrija sola", comenzó. "Es poco común, particularmente si es una aflicción mágica", siguió explicando. "¿Era su deficiencia así?", preguntó finalmente.

"No lo se", se encogió de hombros. "Mi tía y mi tío me llevaron a un oftalmólogo muggle cuando era pequeño y me dieron esas", respondió, haciendo un gesto hacia la montura que llevaba en la mano.

"¿Así que nunca antes ha visitado a un sanador mágico?, Pomfrey preguntó con un ceño.

"No hasta que te conocí en mi primer año", respondió Harry con un finalidad.

Madam Pomfrey resopló molestamente y empezó a murmuras acerca de incompetencia y niños que no recibían el cuidado adecuado.

"Muy bien señor Potter, voy a comprobar sus ojos, no se preocupe es un simple hechizo con el que puedo ver si hay algún problema", explico en un tono calmante.

Harry solamente asintió y le permitió proceder, confiando en ella, como siempre había hecho con su bienestar.

Mientras que la mujer empezó a lanzar el hechizo, sintió como si sus ojos se hubieran convertido en una gelatina liquida, un sentimiento que de inmediato le desagradó. Tan rápido como comenzó el hechizo acabó y sintió una oleada de alivio envolverle.

"Eso fue raro", concluyó sucintamente, sacudiendo su cabeza bruscamente.

"Bueno, parece que sus ojos están completamente bien señor Potter, no sé cual era el problema con ellos anteriormente pero ahora ya no está", le informó aunque estaba un poco confusa. "Debería de sentirse afortunado señor Potter, no muchas personas son tan afortunadas como para tener su vista reparada por sí misma", finalizó reflexivamente.

"Quizá debería realizarle un chequeo completo", sugirió Pomfrey cortésmente.

"No, está bien", Harry regresó rápidamente, no queriendo que lo siguieran, ya había tenido suficiente de eso en su vida, especialmente bajo el cuidado de esta mujer. "De verdad, está bien", agregó apaciguadoramente.

"Bien", ella concedió infeliz. "Pero si se siente mal, regrese de inmediato, ¿ me oye?", Preguntó ella con firmeza.

Harry solo asintió antes de deslizarse de la cama y regresar con Neville y las chicas, que ahora estaban reunidas alrededor de Ron.

Harry pudo ver que ya estaba frunciendo el ceño cuando se acercó y suspiró interiormente al pensar en la inminente discusión.

"¿Finalmente decidiste enseñar la cara?" Ron gruñó cuando Harry los alcanzó, cruzando los brazos en su molestia.

"He estado durmiendo hasta esta mañana, Ron", explicó Harry.

"No podría haber sido tan malo" Ron se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "No estabas aquí como nosotros", agregó acaloradamente.

"Estaba dormido" reiteró Harry. "No es como si no hubiera venido aquí a propósito".

"Así que pudiste dormir tranquilamente", se quejó Ron. "Es tu culpa que estemos aquí de todos modos" escupió con veneno.

"¡Ron!", Ginny intervino acaloradamente, advirtiendo a su hermano.

Harry entrecerró los ojos ante su amigo, sorprendido por lo tranquilo que se sentía. En circunstancias normales, estaría furioso y vocalizaría su ira sin siquiera pensarlo, claramente la reacción que los demás en la habitación esperaban mientras miraban a los dos preocupados.

Harry sofocó la inusualmente pequeña rabia que sentía antes de hablar.

"Dime, ¿cuándo te obligué a venir conmigo?", Le preguntó al pelirrojo con calma. "¿En qué momento te maldecí o te puse ese cerebro?" Cuestionó aún más con una ceja levantada.

Ron frunció el ceño y murmuró incoherentemente, claramente no teniendo respuesta a esas preguntas.

"No lo hice", respondió Harry por él, su voz mantenía su tono calmado. "Si recuerdas correctamente, te dije que te quedaras atrás, pero fuiste tú quien insistió en venir, como siempre lo has hecho", señaló. "Nunca pedí tu ayuda y nunca te obligué a hacer nada, sí, lamento que hayas hecho daño, pero no me culparán por eso cuando fuiste tú quien vino por tu propia voluntad", concluyó con firmeza.

"Casi nos matas a todos, mataste a Sirius", replicó Ron con vehemencia.

Harry tragó la punzada de culpa y tristeza que sintió por la acusación, entrecerró los ojos y dio un paso hacia Ron, dejando que un poco de su ira surgiera mientras hablaba.

"Sirius murió haciendo lo que les prometió a mis padres que haría, protegiéndome y sé muy bien que soy la razón por la que estuvo allí, no necesito que me lo indiques", dijo Harry en un susurro. "Pero te diré que Ron, si quieres culparme, está bien, pero recuerda, tienes tu propio cerebro en la cabeza, úsalo en el futuro antes de que te lleve por el mal camino", aconsejó, terminando a seis pulgadas de la cara del pelirrojo.

Ron simplemente no pudo responder. Estaba acostumbrado a que Harry gritara y vociferara, siendo rápido de temperamento, no estaba acostumbrado a esto y era mucho más aterrador ver a su amigo tan tranquilo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando Harry le habló de esta manera tan fácilmente, haciéndole temblar involuntariamente y tragando profundamente.

"Ahora, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, ¿podría alguien avisarme cuando Hermione se despierte, por favor?" Preguntó Harry, provocando un mudo asentimiento de acuerdo de Neville.

Harry salió del ala del hospital dejando atrás a tres amigos estupefactos.

"Eso fue un comportamiento muy diferente a Harry", declaró Luna, rompiendo el silencio.

"Es más aterrador cuando no grita" observó Neville sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué le ha pasado?", Ginny preguntó preocupada.

"Su padrino acaba de morir", le recordó Neville.

"No creo que eso sea pena, algo es muy diferente en él", respondió ella pareciendo muy segura de sí misma.

"¿Vamos a vigilarlo?", Preguntó Neville nerviosamente.

"Sí", Ginny estuvo de acuerdo. "Creo que tenemos que hacerlo", agregó sonando un poco más segura. "¿Estás bien Ron?" Ella cuestionó a su hermano que estaba pálido.

"¿Por qué no gritó?", Ron preguntó simplemente. "Cuando estamos enojados el uno con el otro, gritamos, tenemos unos días para nosotros mismos y luego nos perdonamos", explicó, todavía confundido por lo que había sucedido y todavía un poco nervioso.

Los otros tres simplemente se encogieron de hombros, sin entenderlo más que Ron.

 _ **(BREAK)**_

Después de salir del hospital, Harry se dirigió a la biblioteca, incluso más interesado en distraerse después de la discusión que tuvo con Ron. Volvió a alejar sus emociones recordándose que necesitaba concentrarse y no dejarse distraer por lo que había sucedido en los últimos días.

Entró en la habitación para encontrarla casi vacía, a excepción de unos pocos estudiantes de Ravenclaw, y comenzó a examinar los estantes, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser útil en una pelea con los Mortífagos.

Después de buscar más de una hora, suspiró derrotado. Había muy poco aquí que pudiera darle el tipo de ayuda que estaba buscando y miró con avidez hacia la sección restringida sabiendo muy bien que no obtendría permiso para tomar nada de allí para leer por placer.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había dado cuenta de otra cosa, una de la que debería haber sido consciente desde el principio y algo que había pasado por alto en su entusiasmo.

Faltaban menos de dos semanas para las vacaciones de verano y no podría llevarse ninguno de los libros a casa y sabía que si Dumbledore se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo, sin duda lo detendría.

'Necesito conseguir mis propios libros' suspiró para sus adentros.

Sabía que tenía más que suficiente en su bóveda para algunos libros, pero no tenía forma de saber que no podría visitar el Callejón Diagon y mucho menos el Callejón Knockturn para encontrar lo que necesitaba.

Salió de la biblioteca de un modo bastante desagradable, tratando de pensar en una forma en qué pudiera obtener el material tan necesario. Consideró preguntar a algunos estudiantes mayores si tenían algo que pudiera pedir prestado, pero dudaba que algún estudiante tuviera lo que necesitaba.

Entró en el dormitorio de niños de quinto año, agradecido de que estuviera vacío, y se tiró en su cama.

"Tal vez Remus ayudaría" murmuró pensativamente.

Sin embargo, no estaba listo para enfrentar la mirada rota del hombre lobo, quien sin duda lamentaba el fallecimiento de su último y verdadero amigo.

Una vez más, Harry tragó una punzada de culpa y tristeza antes de continuar sus reflexiones.

"Eso es", declaró después de unos momentos, aunque no estaba completamente seguro de su plan. "Dobby?" Llamó un poco tentativamente.

Hubo un fuerte chasquido cuando el elfo doméstico apareció muy emocionado de ser convocado por Harry.

"¿Qué puede hacer Dobby por el señor Harry Potter?" El elfo preguntó en su forma hiperactiva habitual, rebotando en su felicidad.

"Dobby, necesito que estés tranquilo y me escuches" pidió Harry.

El elfo inmediatamente se quedó inmóvil y esperó a que Harry continuara.

"¿Puedo confiar en qué mantendrás mis secretos?", Harry le preguntó al elfo sin rodeos.

"Dobby nunca estaría contando los secretos de los Harry Potter, señor", contestó de inmediato, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo que sus orejas de murciélago se agitaran cómicamente.

"Bien", respondió Harry agradecido. "¿Hay alguna forma de obtener oro de mi cuenta de Gringotts?" preguntó.

"Si el señor Harry Potter le da a Dobby su llave, entonces Dobby puede hacer eso", le informó el elfo.

"Mierda, no tengo mi llave", maldijo Harry irritado. "¿No hay otra manera?" Preguntó un poco desesperadamente.

"No, señor Harry Potter", respondió Dobby con tristeza, con la cabeza caída y decepcionado. "¿Qué necesita Harry Potter, señor?", Preguntó.

Harry suspiró y se frotó las sienes, frustrado.

"Necesito algunos libros, pero no los tienen en la biblioteca", explicó.

"¿Qué tipo de libros, señor Harry Potter?", inquirió el elfo.

"Libros que me enseñarán cómo luchar contra los Mortífagos", susurró Harry, lanzando una mirada furtiva hacia la puerta.

Dobby imitó la acción de Harry antes de inclinarse más cerca.

"¿El señor Harry Potter necesita libros que sean hostiles?", Preguntó en un susurro, sonando más serio de lo que Harry lo había escuchado.

"Sí", confirmó Harry con un asentimiento resuelto.

"Dobby sabe dónde encontrar esos libros Harry Potter, señor", respondió el elfo en un susurro emocionado.

"¿Dónde?", Preguntó Harry con entusiasmo mientras se ponía de pie.

"Están en la habitación que viene y va, señor Harry Potter", respondió el elfo reflejando la emoción de Harry y también sonando un poco travieso.

Harry suspiró y se sentó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"No se puede sacar nada de allí", señaló.

"Están en una habitación especial, Harry Potter señor, son escondidos allí por la gente", explicó el elfo.

Harry se puso de pie otra vez.

No podía estar seguro, pero supuso que si los libros solo estaban escondidos allí, podría recuperarlos.

"¿Puedes llevarme?", Le preguntó al elfo, sintiendo que su entusiasmo se hinchaba dentro de él una vez más.

"Dobby, se reunirá con usted allí", respondió Dobby con una inclinación de cabeza antes de desaparecer con un crack.

Harry corrió desde la torre tan rápido como sus piernas lo llevaban a encontrarse con el elfo, alabando a la criatura mientras avanzaba.

Llegó al tapiz de los trolls danzantes sintiéndose más que un poco sin aliento cuando se encontró con Dobby, que estaba parado frente a una puerta de roble muy vieja.

"Están aquí, señor Harry Potter", le informó el elfo, haciendo un gesto para que Harry ingresara, lo que hizo de inmediato, seguido por Dobby.

Lo que vio dentro le quitó el aliento y lo dejó mirando asombrado.

Había una pila sobre otra de artículos que incluso él podía decir que eran muy valiosos, se parecía mucho a una gran tienda de antigüedades muggle.

Podía ver algunos pensaderos, algunas escobas viejas e incluso un par de capas de invisibilidad similares a las suyas, que sabía a ciencia cierta qué valían una fortuna.

"¿Puedes sacar algo de esta habitación?", Le preguntó al elfo con aliento, todavía asombrado por lo que estaba viendo.

"Sí, señor Harry Potter, todo esto fue escondido por magos y brujas", confirmó Dobby.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo su segundo golpe de genio del día.

Sabía muy bien que no tenía mucho dinero con él y Dumbledore insistiría en que Molly Weasley completaría sus compras escolares para él el próximo año escolar, por lo que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de obtener grandes cantidades de oro de su bóveda. También sabía que podría necesitar oro en algún momento en el futuro y sabía que una vez mas no tendría su llave, pero tal vez podría vender las cosas valiosas en la habitación, nadie las echaría de menos después de todo y la causa fue ciertamente digna.

"Dobby, ¿puedes tomar cosas y venderlas?", Preguntó nerviosamente, esperando que el elfo pudiera darle otra salvación.

"Dobby puede hacer eso", respondió el elfo con entusiasmo, sabiendo a dónde iba esto. "Dobby solía vender para su antiguo maestro", agregó.

"Ok, quiero que tomes todo lo valioso y lo vendas por favor", pidió Harry. "¿Hay algún lugar donde puedas guardar oro?", Preguntó, dándose cuenta de que necesitaba un lugar para almacenarlo.

"Dobby puede estar usando un baúl, señor, puede hacerlo tan grande por dentro como quiera", respondió alegremente.

"¿Podrías hacerlo por mí, por favor?", Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"Dobby lo hará Harry Potter, señor", exclamó el elfo, claramente entusiasmado ante la perspectiva de hacer algo importante para Harry. "Dobby incluso puede ayudar a Winky", agregó pensativo.

Harry sonrió y asintió a la criatura, complacido de que algo finalmente iba bien.

"Ok, ¿dónde están los libros?", Preguntó, no pudiendo ver ninguno a su alrededor.

"Están siendo ahí", respondió Dobby con seriedad, tomando a Harry del brazo y guiándolo por los pasillos de los artículos.

Finalmente se encontraron con lo que Harry podría describir cómo un tesoro de tomos e inmediatamente comenzó a clasificarlos, dejando de lado cualquier cosa que pareciera útil. Hojeó a algunos de ellos sintiéndose muy feliz de que contenían lo que estaba buscando, incluso encontrando un libro sobre duelos escrito por el mismo Salazar Slytherin.

Dobby, al ver que Harry estaba ocupado, inmediatamente comenzó a atender la tarea que se le había asignado y llamó a Winky para que lo ayudara, quien estaba feliz de estar fuera de la cocina y completando un trabajo para un mago.

Fue un par de horas más tarde que Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio después de que finalmente terminó de revisar los libros. De los más o menos 300 que había allí, había reservado alrededor de 50 que le serían útiles, algunos de los cuales contenían hechizos que eran un poco más que cuestionables.

Harry había aceptado a regañadientes el hecho de que este tipo de maldiciones y tales eran los tipos de cosas que necesitaba aprender para tener incluso una oportunidad en una pelea con los Mortífagos, y mucho menos con el propio Voldemort. Sabía que ya no podía confiar en la suerte que había experimentado hasta el momento y que necesitaba convertirse en un mago y luchador mucho mejor, algo que lograría por cualquier medio que fuera necesario.

Con la ayuda de Dobby, colocó los libros en un baúl que había encontrado en la habitación, hizo que el elfo lo encogiera y colocara un amuleto de plumas para que pudiera llevarlo consigo en todo momento.

Encontró que tenía hambre una vez más y Dobby le llevó el almuerzo antes de regresar a la torre para comenzar a leer algunos de sus libros recién adquiridos y dormir un poco, antes de volver a la habitación mañana para comenzar a aprender los hechizos que sabía que necesitaba.

 _ **(BREAK)**_

Se despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente y abandonó el dormitorio lo más silenciosamente posible para evitar despertar a cualquiera de los demás en la habitación. Hizo un viaje rápido a las cocinas para desayunar y se dirigió a la habitación requerida, pidiendo un lugar donde pudiera practicar su hechizo.

La habitación con la que se le proporcionó era similar a la que había usado el Ejercito de Dumbledore durante todo el año antes de que, por supuesto, hubieran sido descubiertos por Umbridge.

Se quitó la túnica y sacó el primer libro del que había decidido intentar algunos de los hechizos y se enfrentó al maniquí estacionario que estaba a unos quince pies de distancia de él.

Abrió el libro de duelo que Slytherin había escrito y revisó la teoría detrás del primer hechizo que quería probar; una maldición cortante.

El texto no incluía detalles específicos de los efectos del hechizo, por lo que Harry había decidido verlo por sí mismo.

Estaba seguro de que tenía la capacidad de actuar, pero el único inconveniente que había encontrado era que el mismo Slytherin había destacado las ventajas del lanzamiento no verbal, algo que Harry nunca había intentado, aunque había visto a Dumbledore y Voldemort usar la técnica en su duelo y sabía que era lo primero en lo que tenía que trabajar si quería llegar a ser lo suficientemente competente para enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro en persona.

Sacó su varita y se preparó para disparar la maldición por primera vez y no se sorprendió de que no pasara nada, aunque eso lo frustraba un poco.

Pasó los siguientes diez minutos tratando de maldecir al muñeco, cada vez más irritado de que no pasara nada. Podía sentir su magia literalmente con ganas de escapar a su voluntad, pero la acumulación de magia que podía sentir simplemente se disiparía cuando alcanzara su mano, dejando solo un suave hormigueo dentro de la extremidad.

Después de otros cinco minutos del mismo resultado, sintió un estallido de ira en su interior y lanzó su varita hacia el maniquí, lo que provocó que un perno púrpura y irregular saliera de su varita y lo golpeara en el centro del pecho.

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de admirar su obra. Tan pronto como el hechizo dejó su varita, bajo mucha protesta, la madera dentro de su mano se volvió mortalmente caliente y la dejó caer cuando comenzó a quemar su piel causando que el adolescente aullara tanto de dolor como de sorpresa.

"Mierda, ¿qué demonios?", maldijo mientras comenzaba a soplar en su mano en un intento de enfriarlo.

Después de unos momentos, logró poner su incomodidad en el fondo de su mente y se acercó al muñeco para inspeccionar el daño que su maldición había hecho solo para descubrir que la cabeza, el cuello y uno de los hombros se habían separado del resto. dejando atrás una línea desigual donde el hechizo lo había separado del torso.

Sacudiendo la cabeza con sorpresa, se apartó del muñeco y tentativamente levantó su varita del suelo, complacido de que se hubiera enfriado una vez más. Dudaba mucho que se suponía que el hechizo iba a hacer que su varita se calentara tanto que ya no se podía mantener, pero sabía que lo había realizado correctamente a pesar de que había estado más que un poco molesto al lanzarlo.

Decidió no intentar esa maldición en particular por el momento y pasó a algunos otros, pero el resultado había sido el mismo. Cada vez que lograba lanzar el hechizo, su varita se convertía en un calor insoportable, lo que provocaba que la dejara caer una vez más.

Después de que sucedió por quinta vez, decidió dedicarse a lanzar los hechizos más básicos de manera no verbal, lo que descubrió que podía hacer sin quemarse, aunque la varita se volvió extrañamente caliente, algo que seguramente tendría que analizar cuando pudiera.

 _ **(BREAK)**_

Así es como Harry había pasado el resto de sus días del año escolar en Hogwarts. Se despertaba por la mañana, se dirigía a las cocinas para el desayuno y luego pasaba el resto del día en la habitación trabajando todo lo que podía en los duelos, algo que sabía que estaba tomando naturalmente, como lo había hecho con el vuelo.

Su varita había continuado siendo muy temperamental, por lo que había trabajado principalmente en movimientos y posturas que había encontrado en los libros y había practicado armar movimientos de varita de manera rápida, eficaz y lo más eficientemente posible.

Lo habían dejado solo la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que Ron ni siquiera había intentado hablar con él, incluso después de haber dejado el hospital.

Hermione se había despertado una semana después de los acontecimientos en el departamento de misterios y parecía no tener ningún malos sentimientos hacia Harry, aunque insistía en que Harry necesitaba llorar, algo que molestaba al adolescente bastante rápidamente.

Se había dado cuenta de que tanto Neville como Ginny harían excusas para pasar tiempo con él cuando él no estaba en la habitación, algo más que lo molestaba.

Estaba muy contento de pasar tiempo con la pareja, pero parecía que no tenían ninguna razón para hacerlo más que para vigilarlo y que Harry ya había tenido suficiente de eso, particularmente durante el último año.

Sin embargo, había logrado evitar los dos cuando quería estar en la habitación, para su propio alivio y pensó que sería capaz de abordar el tren de regreso a casa sin más problemas ni molestias, de los cuales tuvo su parte. de este año.

Sin embargo, la salida pacífica que él deseaba no estaba destinada a ser.

Era dos días antes de que el tren llevara a los estudiantes a Kings Cross cuando fue convocado a la oficina de Dumbledore, no completamente inesperado, pero tampoco era una bienvenida distracción.

Entró en la oficina del director, se sentó frente al hombre y esperó a que hablara, ya que no tenía nada de lo que quisiera hablar sobre él.

Dumbledore miró al adolescente especulativamente por un momento antes de comenzar.

"¿Cómo estás Harry?", Preguntó preocupado.

"Bien señor", Harry se encogió de hombros.

Realmente se sentía bien. Cada vez que un sentimiento de tristeza amenazaba con vencerlo, lograba tragarlo.

Dumbledore solo asintió, nada convencido, pero decidió no seguir con ese tema en particular.

"Me temo que vas a tener que regresar con tus familiares al menos durante la primera parte del verano, muchacho", Dumbledore habló nuevamente después de un momento.

"Eso pensaba", respondió Harry casualmente, sabiendo muy bien que eso estaría sucediendo.

"Estoy seguro de que podemos hacer otros arreglos para más adelante", lo intentó Dumbledore.

"No voy a volver a Grimmauld Place", dijo Harry a cambio, sin tener ningún deseo de estar en la casa de Sirius. "Y la

Madriguera es poco probable ya que Ron no me está hablando", explicó.

"Estoy seguro de que el señor Weasley verá sus errores", dijo Dumbledore en un intento por aplacar al adolescente.

"En realidad, señor, preferiría que me dejen solo este verano", pidió Harry. "Tengo cosas más importantes en las que centrarme que el quidditch y evitar las bromas de Fred y George", agregó con seriedad.

Dumbledore suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"No creo que sea prudente que pases todo tu tiempo solo Harry", señaló.

"Pero esa es mi elección, señor", respondió Harry un poco irritado.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo y aceptó el punto con una inclinación de cabeza.

"Muy bien, pero habrá un miembro de la orden en guardia en todo momento", explicó.

"Te refieres a vigilarme", replicó Harry.

"Están allí para mantenerte a salvo, Harry", respondió Dumbledore con firmeza.

Harry resopló ligeramente.

"Para eso están las guardas", dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. "Usted mismo dijo que cualquier persona que intente hacer daño no puede pasarlas, por lo que tener un miembro de la Orden implica una pérdida de tiempo", señaló lógicamente.

"Es una protección adicional, Harry", respondió Dumbledore con calma. "No lo tomes por sentado", aconsejó.

"Así que de nuevo no tendré privacidad", Harry frunció el ceño. "Vivir con ellos es lo suficientemente malo sin ser vigilado constantemente por personas que se supone que están de mi lado, no soy un niño Director, no necesito una niñera".

"Me temo que así es como tiene que ser mi hijo", suspiró Dumbledore tristemente.

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza con frustración.

"¿Eso es todo?", Preguntó Harry después de calmarse.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo y asintió.

"Adiós profesor", dijo Harry mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"No es bueno sofocar tus sentimientos, Harry", advirtió Dumbledore. "Solo te hará amargarte y te enviará por un camino inadecuado", agregó. "Te imploro que reconsideres tus planes de verano", terminó, claramente preocupado.

Harry se había detenido después de abrir la puerta, pero no se volvió para mirar al hombre que se había dirigido a él. Cuando Dumbledore terminó, Harry solo sacudió la cabeza ante las palabras del director y salió de la habitación.

La siguiente cosa molesta tuvo lugar cuando salía del castillo para tomar el tren a Londres cuando fue abordado por Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle en el vestíbulo de entrada.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando el rubio, que estaba claramente furiosa con Harry, se dio la vuelta.

"Pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi padre", Malfoy siseó amenazadoramente.

Harry simplemente lo encontró divertido, y no una amenaza en absoluto después de lo que había experimentado en las últimas semanas.

"Sigue, entonces", desafió Harry, cruzando sus brazos casualmente.

"¿Qué?", Preguntó Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.

"Continúa entonces", instó Harry, agarrando discretamente su varita que había escondido en la manga.

Malfoy miró a sus dos matones, que solo le devolvieron la mirada. Al darse cuenta de que no obtendría ayuda de ellos, buscó en su bolsillo y hurgó mientras intentaba recuperar su varita.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que estaba sucediendo, la punta de una varita se presionó contra su mejilla y encontró su muñeca en un agarre sólido. La punta de la varita estaba incómodamente caliente, pero el rubio estaba demasiado distraído por los ojos verdes estrechados que se clavaban en los suyos.

"Si me vuelves a amenazar a Malfoy, entonces tu padre sodomizado en Azkaban será la menor de tus preocupaciones", susurró Harry peligrosamente. "¿Entendido?", Preguntó acercándose al niño que simplemente tragó profundamente y asintió.

"Potter", una voz enojada interrumpió cuando el profesor Snape se acercó al grupo. "¿Qué estás haciendo?", Le preguntó con suspicacia.

"Solo decirle adiós a Draco, señor", respondió Harry alegremente, dándole al chico una palmadita condescendiente en la cabeza.

Snape frunció el labio con desagrado al adolescente.

"Sal de aquí Potter", le ordenó con irritación.

Harry inmediatamente se fue y se dirigió a los vagones, incluso logrando abordar el tren sin más interrupciones y encontrar un compartimento para él mismo, que cerró y echó las persianas sobre la ventana, no queriendo que lo molestaran.

Suspiró aliviado de estar lejos del castillo, algo que pensó que nunca haría y comenzó a leer un libro sobre el arte de la creación de varitas que Dobby había comprado.

Tenía la intención de preguntarle a Dumbledore acerca de su varita, pero se olvidó de todo durante la reunión, ya que el viejo le molestó.

Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto pronto, pero sabía que no era posible. No había manera de que pudiera convencer a Vernon de que lo llevara a Londres y sabía que no podía escapar de los confines de Privet Drive, especialmente si Moody estaba cerca, y no tenía dudas de que estaría.

 _ **(BREAK)**_

Cuando el tren se acercaba a su tramo final del viaje, Harry cerró el libro en señal de derrota. Había aprendido una cantidad razonable sobre varitas e incluso tenía un nuevo aprecio por ellas, pero el libro no le había proporcionado nada relevante con respecto a sus problemas con los suyos.

Harry sacó el palo de acebo de su manga y lo miró pensativamente.

"¿Por qué no funcionas?", Murmuró.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la llegada de Dobby y Winky quienes aparecieron con un fuerte chasquido, llevando un gran baúl entre ellos.

"Dobby y Winky terminaron de vender ahora, señor Harry Potter", le informó Dobby con cansancio.

"¿Ya?", Preguntó Harry, sorprendido de que lo hubieran logrado tan rápido.

"Dobby y Winky saben lo que están haciendo", respondió Winky con un firme asentimiento.

"Eso es genial", exclamó Harry alegremente. "¿Cuánto obtuvisteis?", Preguntó sabiendo que pocos miles de galeones serían geniales si se encontrara en necesidad de ello antes de poder acceder a su bóveda, cuando sea posible.

"Estaremos recibiendo casi 4 millones de galeones de Harry Potter, señor", respondió Dobby. "¿Eso es suficiente?" Añadió inseguro.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron ante la figura que le habían dado, era mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

"¿Tanto?", Preguntó, completamente asombrado por la suma.

"Los encargados de las tiendas en lugares oscuros piensan que Dobby sigue siendo un elfo Malfoy, señor Harry Potter", explicó Dobby. "Están pagando los precios altos".

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad a la pareja de elfos.

"Gracias", dijo agradecido. "Quiero que ambos tomen todo lo que quieran de él", instruyó.

Winky simplemente parecía ofendida y Dobby negó con la cabeza.

"No queremos galeones, señor Harry Potter. Dobby está contento con su galeón un mes y Winky no quiere que le paguen señor", respondió Dobby con firmeza.

Harry suspiró sabiendo que no podría convencerlos de que se llevaran algo.

"Ok, bueno, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo tienes que preguntar", respondió con sinceridad.

"Sólo queremos trabajar, señor", respondió Winky. "El castillo está vacío ahora", señaló.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal si los llamo a los dos si necesito que me hagan algo durante el verano?", Harry ofreció un poco vacilante.

Los ojos de Dobby y Winky se iluminaron con la idea y rebotaron alegremente de emoción.

"Estamos contentos con eso", exclamó Dobby antes de que la pareja desapareciera con una grieta final.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza a los dos y comenzó a intentar reducir el baúl que habían traído, lo que logró hacer después de varios intentos con su varita que funcionaba cada vez peor y lo colocó en su propio baúl junto con el otro baúl de libros que ya tenía. ahí.

Poco después, el tren entró en la estación y Harry rápidamente salió del tren y salió de la plataforma para evitar chocar con cualquiera de sus amigos, adivinando que lo habían estado buscando. Él no estaba de humor para lidiar con Ron y su mal humor, ni Hermione y su consejo para buscar consejería de duelo.

Ya había sospechado que no se les permitiría escribir con él durante el verano, como ocurrió el año anterior, así que comenzó a buscar los Dursley, solo con ganas de volver a casa y continuar el estudio que había comenzado antes de que terminara el período.

Vio a sus parientes y frunció el ceño al ver a varios miembros de la orden hablando con ellos. Incluso desde donde estaba, Harry pudo ver que la conversación no era amistosa. Vernon ya tenía un peligroso tono púrpura y Petunia estaba explorando a la multitud con preocupación, claramente esperando que nadie que ellos conocieran estuviera cerca para verlos hablar con el extraño grupo de personas.

Harry se acercó al grupo y se colocó entre ellos, frente a su tía y su tío.

"Ve y espera en el auto", instruyó con calma pero con firmeza. "Me encargaré de esto", les aseguró.

Vernon parecía que iba a protestar, pero Petunia colocó una mano en su brazo carnoso y lo llevó con cuidado, disparándole a Harry lo que percibía como una mirada de gratitud.

Harry se volvió hacia los cuatro miembros de la orden y sacudió la cabeza.

"Mis veranos con ellos son bastante malos sin vuestra interferencia", habló en voz baja. "Todo lo que has hecho es darles más razones para que me encierren, me maten de hambre y me revienten cuando quieran, gracias", terminó con sarcasmo.

"Solo estábamos tratando de ayudar", explicó Arthur Weasley.

"Bueno, no lo hagas", ordenó Harry.

"Dumbledore no te dejaría allí si fuera tan malo", Tonks cortó con incredulidad.

"Bueno, él lo hace", Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo quiero que me dejen solo, sé que todos ustedes estarán allí haciendo de niñera porque Dumbledore les dice que lo hagan, pero no quiero ver a ninguno de ustedes", les dijo con severidad.

"Harry, necesitas hablar con alguien", Remus intentó desesperadamente "Aislarte de tus amigos no ayudará", agregó.

Harry negó con la cabeza al hombre, notando que se veía peor que nunca lo había visto.

"Así que Hermione te escribió", dedujo. "Lamento lo de Sirius, Remus, lo estoy, pero tengo cosas más importantes en las que concentrarme y si no sabes qué es eso, entonces tienes que hablarlo con Dumbledore, ¿a menos que él realmente haya considerado oportuno decirle algo?", le preguntó.

Cuando ninguno, incluso Moody no respondió, Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Eso pensaba", reconoció con irritación. "Solo dejadme en paz, ¿está bien?", exigió antes de girarse y salir de la estación.

"¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?", Remus preguntó con tristeza.

"No lo sé, pero voy a hablar con Albus, algo está mal con el chico", gruñó Moody.

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Arthur preguntó con preocupación.

"Me recuerda a un muchacho que conocí justo antes de que se convirtiera en un bastardo despiadado y uno oscuro en eso", respondió Moody con seriedad.

Los otros tres compartieron una mirada aprensiva.

"¿Quién?", Tonks preguntó en poco más que un susurro.

"Yo", gruñó Moody, con una sonrisa siniestra formándose en su rostro antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, cada dos pasos haciendo eco con un profundo golpe.

 _ **(BREAK)**_

Harry pudo ver inmediatamente cuando entró en el auto de Dursley que una confrontación con el trío estaba en la agenda del día. Suspiró y se sentó en silencio mientras duraba el viaje, observando cómo el bigote de su tío se contraía en su estado de agravación.

Vernon era realmente un hombre patético y era incluso menos amenazante que Malfoy, una observación que a Harry le pareció bastante divertida. La amplia ventaja de tamaño que el hombre tenía sobre su sobrino había sido todo lo que había tenido a lo largo de los años, pero esos días ya habían quedado atrás.

Sí, Vernon era mucho más grande que Harry en términos de masa y circunferencia, pero Harry ahora era más alto que el hombre y descubrió que no era nada menos que un matón mezquino, algo con lo que ya no se saldría con la suya. Harry se había enfrentado a los Mortífagos e incluso al Señor Oscuro en varias ocasiones y su tío no era más que una molestia en comparación.

Cuando el auto se detuvo en el camino, Harry sacó su baúl del maletero y entró en la casa donde los tres Dursley lo estaban esperando en el pasillo.

"No seré amenazado por un montón de monstruos", rugió Vernon, rociando una cantidad obscena de saliva mientras lo hacía. "No tienen nada que decir sobre lo que pasa en mi casa", agregó enfadado.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza al hombre.

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo", se encogió de hombros, para sorpresa de sus familiares.

"¿Estás siendo gracioso, chico?", Preguntó Vernon peligrosamente, dando un paso amenazador hacia su sobrino.

Harry rápidamente sacó su varita y la apuntó entre los ojos de su tío, mirándolo.

"Creo que descubrirás que fui yo quien lo detuvo, Vernon", le recordó al hombre con calma, aunque su voz estaba mezclada con una advertencia.

"No te atreverías a usarlo", proclamó Vernon con confianza. "Te echarán de esa escuela, recuerdo la carta que recibiste", señaló a sabiendas.

Harry solo se rió entre dientes al hombre, aunque realmente no vio diversión en la situación.

"El ministerio tiene cosas mucho más importantes de las que preocuparse que lo que sucede aquí", afirmó. "No me presiones, Vernon", advirtió, sintiendo una oleada de ira brotando dentro de él, haciendo que su varita se volviera extremadamente caliente en su mano.

Los dos se miraron el uno al otro, desafiándose el uno al otro para hacer su movimiento cuando fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre de la puerta.

"Yo abro, declaró Petunia en voz alta en un intento de arrastrar a los dos de su punto muerto.

"Guárdalo", siseó Vernon cuando su esposa se acercó a la puerta.

Harry bajó su varita pero la sostuvo firmemente en su mano, aunque todavía lo estaba quemando.

Petunia abrió la puerta y dejó escapar un grito de horror, inmediatamente poniendo a Harry de nuevo en guardia.

"Buenas tardes, señora Dursley, me preguntaba si podría hablar con Harry", sonó la voz de Dumbledore en todo el pasillo.

Petunia no dijo nada, pero abrió la puerta para permitir que el hombre entrara, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes.

"Ah, Harry, veo que tus familiares y tú mismo nos estamos recuperando", dijo con un gesto de la cabeza mientras cruzaba el umbral. "¿Podemos hablar en privado?", Preguntó.

Harry condujo al director al salón, la pareja fue fulminada con la mirada de Vernon, quien, por una vez, sabiamente había mantenido la boca cerrada.

"Me acaban de visitar Remus y Alastor, ambos están bastante preocupados por ti", Dumbledore comenzó después de que se había sentado.

"Les dije que no interfirieran con mis familiares, eso es todo", explicó Harry, sintiéndose molesto por los dos hombres.

"Ya veo", reconoció Dumbledore. "No creo que estar aquí vaya a funcionar, por lo que Arthur le ofreció amablemente un lugar en la Madriguera durante el verano", explicó, con los ojos brillantes.

"Ya tuvimos esta conversación, señor", le recordó Harry.

"Al joven señor Weasley se le ha advertido que se comporte", Dumbledore respondió esperanzado.

Harry solo negó con la cabeza al hombre.

"Solo quiero que me dejen solo", suspiró. "Si esperas que mate a Tom, entonces debes dejarme hacer esto", suplicó un poco.

"No derrotarás a Tom al tomar un camino similar a él", Dumbledore regresó con gravedad. "Es el amor que posees lo que los separa a los dos", agregó con confianza.

"La última persona por la que amé ahora está muerta", gruñó Harry en respuesta. "Soy yo quien tendrá que enfrentarlo profesor, si no me preparas, entonces me prepararé", concluyó con firmeza.

"Tengo la intención de prepararte Harry", le aseguró Dumbledore.

"¿Así que me vas a enseñar cómo luchar?", Preguntó Harry con incredulidad, sintiéndose un poco emocionado ante la perspectiva de aprender algo de la magia que había visto usar al hombre contra Voldemort.

"Eso no será necesario", respondió Dumbledore con el ceño fruncido.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

"¿Así que solo piensas que él será asesinado por su propia maldición otra vez?", Preguntó con exasperación.

Cuando el anciano no contestó, Harry se echó a reír, sobre todo por el shock.

"Eso es exactamente lo que planeas que suceda", exclamó Harry en la realización. "No voy a arriesgarme con eso, no lo enfrentaré a él ni a los Mortífagos sin estar listos", terminó con firmeza.

"Los Mortífagos no son tu problema, Harry", Dumbledore respondió casualmente.

"Lo siguen, por lo tanto, son mi problema", respondió Harry simplemente. "Podrías estar dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida en un plan estúpido, pero no lo estoy", agregó acaloradamente.

"Desearía que confiaras en mí, Harry", suspiró Dumbledore.

"En este momento, señor, no hay nadie en quien confíe, especialmente si esperan que pelee sin ser entrenado", respondió Harry.

Dumbledore se levantó y sacudió la cabeza tristemente.

"Espero que reconsideres esto", imploró. "Si hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte, haré lo mejor que pueda", finalizó genuinamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

"En realidad hay", declaró Harry de repente. "Mi varita no ha funcionado correctamente desde esa noche en el ministerio, ¿sabes por qué?" Preguntó esperanzadamente dándole la madera al hombre.

Dumbledore sacó el suyo y comenzó a murmurar entre dientes mientras Harry esperaba que terminara.

"Está en perfecto estado de funcionamiento", le informó Dumbledore.

"No lo está", proclamó Harry. "Se calienta mucho cuando lanzo hechizos con él y es difícil conseguir que un hechizo funcione, puedo sentir la magia en mí reaccionando pero no saldrá", explicó con exasperación.

Dumbledore frunció el ceño, luego sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente al darse cuenta y sonrió.

"Parece como si hubieras sobrepasado a tu varita, muchacho, una hazaña increible." Habló alegremente, aunque parecía demasiado considerado para el gusto de Harry.

"¿Sobrepasado?", Preguntó Harry con incertidumbre.

"Es posible que una bruja o un mago madure más allá de las capacidades de una varita" explicó Dumbledore a sabiendas. "O si algo cambia dentro de ellos", agregó en un susurro, mirando a Harry especulativamente.

Harry solo frunció el ceño sin entender realmente lo que se le estaba diciendo.

"Dime Harry, ¿has tenido algún dolor de cabeza desde que Tom te poseyó?", Preguntó, con un poco de esperanza en su voz.

Harry repasó las últimas dos semanas y se dio cuenta de que no había tenido ningún dolor de cabeza, su cicatriz ni siquiera lo había molestado una vez.

"No, nada en absoluto, mi cicatriz no ha dolido", respondió Harry.

"Ya veo", susurró Dumbledore, mirando hacia dónde estaba la famosa cicatriz, aunque estaba oculta por el cabello del niño. "¿Puedo ejecutar algunas exploraciones?", Preguntó. "Sólo quiero comprobar algunas cosas, nada invasivo", prometió.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

Dumbledore comenzó a lanzar varios hechizos, repitiéndolos una y otra vez para estar seguro de sus hallazgos.

"¿Le importaría hablar con una serpiente si convoco a una?", Preguntó.

"Si va a ayudar", respondió Harry confundido.

Dumbledore convocó a una serpiente y Harry compartió una breve conversación con ella como lo había hecho en otras ocasiones con criaturas similares.

"Hmm", Dumbledore reflexionó después de que lo había desaparecido. "Me gustaría probar un hechizo más, pero será un poco incómodo", explicó.

"Si ayuda con mi varita, hágalo", suspiró Harry.

Dumbledore asintió y comenzó a cantar en una lengua extraña mientras agitaba su varita sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Harry sintió como si su cerebro se hinchara dentro de su cráneo y apretara los dientes bajo protesta por la presión. La sensación retrocedió rápidamente, aunque una vez que Dumbledore se detuvo y lo miró con una sonrisa brillante, sus ojos brillaban como locos.

"¿Y bien?", Preguntó Harry un poco impaciente.

"Algo sobre lo que tengo que pensar", respondió el director con entusiasmo. "Nada para que te preocupes, mi hijo", le aseguró al adolescente.

"¿Necesito una varita nueva entonces?", Preguntó Harry con irritación.

"Eso creo", respondió Dumbledore. "Te buscaré en un par de semanas e iremos a Olivander para conseguir una", prometió. "¿Puedo ver tu cicatriz por un momento?", Preguntó.

Harry suspiró y levantó su flequillo para que el hombre pudiera ver.

"Inconcebible", susurró Dumbledore.

"¿Qué es?", Suspiró Harry.

"Tu cicatriz casi ha desparecido", Dumbledore le informó con otra sonrisa.

"¿Qué significa eso?", Harry preguntó.

"Te lo explicaré todo muy pronto, una vez que lo entienda completamente", Dumbledore respondió con sinceridad.

Harry solo asintió sabiendo que no obtendría más información del hombre.

"Me despediré, pero por favor piense en lo que hablamos", pidió.

"De acuerdo, lo pensaré", concedió Harry.

"Buen chico", respondió Dumbledore antes de salir de la habitación.

Harry simplemente se pasó la mano por el pelo y esperó a que saliera de la casa antes de entrar al pasillo una vez más.

"¿No te vas, entonces?", Preguntó Petunia, sonando esperanzada ante la perspectiva.

"No tía Petunia", respondió Harry. "¿Qué tal si nos mantenemos alejados el uno del otro", sugirió Harry. "Me aseguraré de que todos los quehaceres estén listos y ustedes tres me dejen solo, solo querré usar el baño y proporcionaré mi propia comida", ofreció él, esperando que ellos aceptaran.

"Bien", Vernon estuvo de acuerdo. "Mientras te mantengas alejado de nosotros", advirtió.

"Funciona para mí", Harry se encogió de hombros.

Harry pasó sus días en Privet Drive al despertarse temprano y pasar todo el día posible estudiando y practicando los movimientos de varita de los hechizos que estaba aprendiendo, confiando en que sería capaz de realizarlos adecuadamente cuando obtuviera una varita nueva.

Había pedido la ayuda de Dobby y Winky para completar las tareas necesarias sabiendo que lo que estaba haciendo era más importante. Los elfos habían aceptado con entusiasmo ayudar al adolescente y Winky le llevaría varias comidas al día, algo que le complacía ya que su apetito había aumentado recientemente.

Aparte de no escuchar a nadie en ninguna forma, había una cosa que molestaba a Harry y era que parecía tener mucha energía acumulada, más de lo que nunca antes había tenido. Lo había atribuido a su aumento de comida, pero comenzó a cuestionar si tenía algo que ver con lo que Dumbledore estaba buscando.

En un intento por liberar la energía, comenzó a hacer ejercicio por las mañanas, notando los beneficios de inmediato, ya que podía concentrarse en su trabajo sin inquietarse como lo había hecho. Haría flexiones, e incluso comenzó a correr siempre seguido por quien lo estaba mirando en ese momento.

Había estado en casa desde Hogwarts había terminado su curso desde hace casi dos semanas y estaba sentado en su escritorio leyendo la última página de la noche cuando sonó el despertador, notificándole que ya era medianoche.

Terminó la página que estaba leyendo y se estiró, preparándose para las cuatro horas de sueño que ahora tendría una noche, no por decisión propia, pero parecía que estaba bien descansado incluso después de lo que consideraba que era un sueño corto.

Acababa de devolver el libro que había terminado en el maletero cuando escuchó dos sonidos casi inaudibles en la habitación y rápidamente sacó su varita por instinto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Logró vislumbrar dos figuras con túnicas oscuras cuando se giró antes de que un chorro de luz roja lo golpeara y no supiera más.

 ** _(BREAK)_**

Albus Dumbledore se sentó en una mesa en el Gran Comedor rodeado por los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, preparándose para dirigirse a ellos con respecto a Harry.

Había pasado las últimas semanas reflexionando sobre el chico y su descubrimiento de que, de algún modo, por algún milagro, el Horcrux dentro de él había desaparecido.

Inicialmente, Dumbledore se había mostrado extasiado por las noticias, pero pronto se encontró en un gran dilema. Primero había creído que con Harry logrando deshacerse del Horcrux, la profecía se había cumplido, un pensamiento que no duró mucho. La profecía declaraba claramente que uno debe morir de la mano del otro y ninguno de los dos estaba muerto todavía.

Esto también explica parcialmente por qué la varita de Harry ya no funcionaría para él; simplemente ya no le emparejaba. Claramente, la influencia de Tom había sido mucho más prominente dentro de Harry de lo que Dumbledore había anticipado, hasta el punto de que afectó la elección primaria del núcleo de varita para el niño, la pareja compartiendo un núcleo exacto, por supuesto.

Dumbledore también creía que Harry también había madurado por encima de las capacidades de la varita que tenía, algo que le preguntaría a los miembros de la Orden que habían tenido contacto reciente con el chico. Él mismo había notado que Harry estaba mucho más tranquilo de lo que normalmente estaría, incluso cuando le dijeron que se quedaría con sus familiares, no gritó ni se enojó de la forma habitual, pero lo había aceptado con calma.

Independientemente de cualquier cosa especulativa, una cosa estaba clara para el Director y le dolía admitirlo; Harry realmente tendría que estar entrenado y listo para pelear con Tom, algo que Dumbledore nunca había querido enfrentar pero que ya no tenía otra opción.Él podría ayudar a Harry y guiarlo lejos de un camino por el que se dirigía hacia abajo, o podría continuar tratando de controlarlo, sin darle al niño ninguna razón para confiar en nadie y sacrificando su inocencia para ser victorioso, algo que el anciano sospechaba que Harry lo lograría por cualquier medio necesario.

Al ver que toda la Orden, menos Tonks que estaba en servicio de guardia, estaba presente, se aclaró la garganta para comenzar.

"Los he llamado a todos aquí esta noche para hablar sobre el joven Sr. Potter", informó a los reunidos.

"¿Qué hay para discutir?" Preguntó Snape con irritación. "Tú mismo dijiste que el chico ha pedido que lo dejen solo para llore la muerte durante el verano, yo digo que lo dejemos", terminó con un dejo en sus palabras.

"Ya no es tan simple Severus", Dumbledore respondió con gravedad. "¿Alguno de ustedes ha notado algo diferente acerca de Harry?", Preguntó. "¿Algo?".

"Apenas fue visto durante las últimas dos semanas del curso, el señor Longbottom y la señorita Granger estaban bastante preocupados por él, parece haberse aislado de todos", señaló Minerva con preocupación.

"Ron también mencionó que cuando él y Harry tuvieron una discusión en el ala del hospital que no se enojó como usualmente lo haría", Molly intervino.

"Sí, mis observaciones también", Dumbledore reflexionó en voz alta. "¿Algo más?", Agregó.

"Justo antes de que los estudiantes se fueran para el verano, me encontré con Potter y el Sr. Malfoy teniendo un intercambio, aunque no fue explosivo y ruidoso como solían ser", respondió Snape pensativamente. "Lo que sea que haya sucedido dejó a Draco con una quemadura en la mejilla y bastante agitado", explicó con el ceño fruncido.

"Aye, y el muchacho no estaba contento con que nosotros tuviéramos palabras con sus familiares, sé que estoy en lo cierto acerca del chico Albus", Moody habló sombríamente.

"Me temo que casi tienes razón, Alastor, pero aún podemos evitarlo", suspiró Dumbledore.

"¿Realmente crees que Harry se está oscureciendo?", Remus preguntó preocupado.

"Creo que Harry está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para matar a Tom", respondió Dumbledore. "Es innegable que él ha cambiado, todas las pruebas apuntan de esa manera", supuso.

"El chico solo está de mal humor, volverá a ponerse arrogante al final del verano, marca mis palabras", replicó Snape.

"Desearía que ese fuera el caso Severus, pero no hay duda de que Harry ha cambiado de manera permanente, desearía que no fuera cierto, pero lo es", dijo Dumbledore con tristeza.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás seguro de que no es solo el dolor?", Preguntó Arthur preocupado.

Dumbledore suspiró.

"Los cambios son innegables después de la última conversación que tuve con él cuando Alastor llamó su atención sobre mis preocupaciones", comenzó el director. "Harry ha superado su varita, algo que no sucedería a menos que los cambios fueran permanentes", explicó.

"Entonces, ¿qué hacemos?", Remus preguntó, claramente preocupado por el adolescente.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo", respondió Dumbledore con firmeza. "Tenemos que prepararlo para la pelea que sin duda buscará", explicó.

"No lo haría", exclamó Molly.

"Ya se está preparando, aunque no sé cómo, lo mejor que podemos hacer es entrenarlo y ayudarlo, o lo hará solo y nos alejará si no lo hacemos" respondió Dumbledore con una sacudida de su cabeza.

"Dijiste que no llegaría a esto", Remus gruñó enfadado señalando al hombre con un dedo tembloroso.

"Me temo que me lo han quitado de las manos", Dumbledore respondió decepcionado. "Voy a buscarlo mañana y él pasará el resto del verano aquí en Hogwarts, donde lo entrenaré junto con cualquiera de ustedes que pueda ayudar", terminó con un tono de finalidad en su voz.

"Sí, te ayudaré", declaró Moody. "Si podemos enseñarle, entonces tal vez podamos impedirle que tome ciertas acciones", concluyó.

"Yo también", Remus aceptó a regañadientes.

"¿Qué le vas a enseñar?" Preguntó Minerva.

"Para matar al bastardo y sus seguidores", gruñó Moody con entusiasmo.

Claramente, el ex-Auror había tenido suficiente de la forma pasiva en que la Orden estaba luchando.

Dumbledore asintió a regañadientes ante el tosco resumen que Moody le dio.

"No creo que esté escuchando esto", Molly intervino incrédula. "Él es solo un niño y usted le enseñará a matar", dijo ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Sí, y apuesto que el muchacho será bueno en eso, tiene potencial", bromeó Moody alegremente.

"Más de lo que sabes", Remus suspiró.

Sin embargo, la conversación no fue más allá cuando Tonks irrumpió en la habitación, respirando pesadamente.

"Harry ha sido secuestrado", anunció, agarrándose cautelosamente el costado.

"¿Qué pasó?", Dumbledore preguntó frenéticamente, de pie inmediatamente.

"Estaba afuera en servicio de guardia cuando vi un hechizo rojo a través de la ventana, cuando llegué allí, Harry y todas sus cosas se habían ido", Tonks explicó a toda prisa.

"El chico claramente se ha escapado", Snape arrastraba las palabras, sin preocuparse en absoluto.

"Sé lo que vi Snape", Tonks respondió acaloradamente.

Dumbledore ignoró a la pareja que se peleaba y llamó a Fawkes para que lo llevara a la casa de Harry al instante.

Fue menos de 30 minutos después que Dumbledore regresó con un aspecto realmente grave. Harry había sido secuestrado, no se podía negar ese hecho, pero no podía entender cómo.

Las proteciones estaban todas intactas y cualquier cosa que significara un daño para el niño no podría entrar a la casa, pero tal vez Tom había encontrado una manera, estaba claro para el director que Harry no se había escapado. Podía sentir la magia extranjera, aunque no era particularmente oscura en la naturaleza.

Se sentó en la mesa y miró a los miembros de la Orden que lo miraban expectantes.

Suspiró antes de hablar.

"Harry ha sido efectivamente secuestrado", les informó. "Aunque no puede haber sido hecho por alguien que signifique daño, de eso estoy seguro", terminó confiadamente.

"¿Qué hacemos?", Preguntó Tonks, sintiéndose un poco culpable por lo sucedido en su guardia.

"Severus, necesitaré que confirmes que Harry no ha sido llevado a Tom", le ordenó al hombre de cabello grasiento que se burló pero asintió con la cabeza. "El resto de ustedes hará todas las consultas que puedan, es de suma importancia que lo encontremos", explicó con urgencia.

Con eso los miembros reunidos salieron de la sala para realizar sus tareas.

"Por favor, cuídate, muchacho", susurró suplicante Dumbledore.

 ** _(BREAK)_**

Harry se despertó y se encontró atado a una silla. Le tomó un momento o dos para poder pensar con coherencia y suspiró cuando el recuerdo de lo que sucedió surgió.

"Buenas noches señor Potter", le saludó una voz.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con irritación al ser capturado tan fácilmente, sabía que debería haber estado más atento, aunque le habían asegurado que estaba a salvo.

"¿Por qué no me llevas con Tom y terminamos con esto?", Sugirió, no estando de humor para prolongar lo inevitable.

"¿Quién demonios es Tom?", Preguntó otra voz enojada, lo que provocó que Harry sonriera levemente.

Sabía que probablemente debería tener miedo, pero no era por razones desconocidas para él. Sabía que iba a terminar entre él y Riddle, pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Harry rió oscuramente antes de responder.

"Tu amo", dijo simplemente. "No me digas que no sabías que es un mestizo", suspiró divertido. "Su nombre es Tom Riddle, su padre era un muggle", agregó.

"¿Estás seguro de que solo lo aturdieron?", Preguntó la primera voz, ignorando completamente lo que Harry había dicho.

"Lo hicieron", confirmó la segunda voz.

"Sr. Potter, no sé quién es Tom Riddle, no lo trajimos aquí para hablar de eso, me disculpo por haberlo hecho de esta manera pero tuvimos que ser rápidos", explicó la primera voz.

"Entonces, ¿quién demonios eres?", Preguntó Harry con irritación.

El primer hombre se rió entre dientes cuando Harry finalmente miró hacia ellos.

"Mi nombre es Clarence Croaker, soy el jefe del Departamento de Misterios", explicó.

"Oh, mierda", murmuró Harry, sabiendo que esto iba a ser malo.

"Mierda de hecho", Croaker estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento. "Nos ha dado un dolor de cabeza bastante grande en el último mes", informó a la adolescente de manera casual.

"Mira, lamento lo que sucedió, incluso pagaré el daño que hicimos", intentó Harry, solo queriendo que esto terminara.

"No, no, señor Potter, no se trata de eso", respondió con tristeza Croaker.

"¿Entonces qué quieres conmigo?", Preguntó Harry preocupado.

Croaker suspiró.

"Parece que nos encontramos en una posición en la que debemos ayudarnos unos a otros", respondió a regañadientes. "Aunque la cantidad de ayuda que le brindemos dependerá de su cooperación", agregó seriamente.

"¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte?", Preguntó Harry confundido. "Solo soy un adolescente", les recordó.

"Puedes ayudarnos dándonos el contenido de la profecía que tomaste", intervino el segundo hombre.

"No puedo", respondió Harry firmemente.

"Lo harás", el otro hombre regresó acaloradamente. "O lo tomaré de tu mente", amenazó, sacando su varita.

"Calma Filmore", ordenó Croaker antes de volver su atención a Harry.

"Sr. Potter, tenemos que encontrar una manera de crear confianza entre nosotros", suspiró. "¿Qué tal si le explico lo que necesitamos de usted y luego comparte con nosotros todo lo que pueda de buena gana y luego partimos desde allí, de cualquier manera nos ayudará, pero será mucho más fácil para usted si lo hace voluntariamente, le daremos toda la ayuda que necesite", le ofreció. "Les aseguro que estamos en el mismo lado", agregó con sinceridad.

Por lo que Harry entendió de la situación, no tenía otra opción en el asunto. Él podría cooperar con los hombres y tomar la ayuda ofrecida o podría negarse y ser violado por Filmore, algo que no era agradable, como él sabía por experiencia.

"Vale", admitió. "¿Con qué necesitas mi ayuda?", Preguntó con incertidumbre.

"Buen hombre", respondió Croaker, claramente aliviado. "¿Te gustaría una bebida?, esto podría tomar un tiempo", Preguntó.

"Agua por favor", respondió Harry, sintiéndose un poco seco.

Croaker conjuró un vaso y lo llenó con agua antes de pasárselo a Harry. Luego se volvió contemplativo por unos momentos para decidir dónde era mejor comenzar.

"Dígame, Sr. Potter, ¿con cuántas personas comparte su dormitorio en Hogwarts?", Preguntó.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la pregunta inesperada.

"Hay 5 de nosotros en total", respondió confundido.

"Había veinte en la mía", volvió Croaker. "¿Qué te dice eso?", Preguntó más.

"Que hay menos brujas y magos de lo que solía haber", concluyó Harry después de un momento.

"Exactamente", convino Croaker. "¿Por qué crees que es eso?", Preguntó.

"¿Por la guerra?", Preguntó Harry.

"En su mayoría sí, pero es más profundo que eso", respondió Croaker.

Harry nuevamente se veía confundido causando que Croaker suspirara.

"¿Qué sabes de las familias de sangre pura de Gran Bretaña?", Preguntó.

"Nada realmente", Harry se encogió de hombros. "Fui criado por muggles", explicó.

Croaker asintió su comprensión.

"Bueno, antes de la última guerra había alrededor de 220 familias de sangre pura", comenzó a sabiendas. "Al final de la guerra en 1981, solo quedaban 50 y ahora solo quedan 43", explicó. "Las familias fueron destruidas en servicio a Voldemort y por sus seguidores si se negaban a unirse a él", explicó. "¿Qué has notado sobre la actitud que tiene la sangre pura hacia los mestizos y los muggles?", Preguntó.

"La mayoría de ellos no nos quieren", supuso Harry. "Nos miran con desprecio y piensan que son mejores", concluyó.

"Exactamente, eso significa que tienden a casarse solo con otros sangre pura que, con tan pocas familias que quedan, es un problema real", finalizó gravemente.

"¿Cómo?", Preguntó Harry, interesándose genuinamente en la conversación.

"Con tan pocas familias restantes, los purasangres ahora están practicando la endogamia y producen más squibs que nunca", comenzó Croaker. "Pero eso en sí mismo es solo la mitad del problema", suspiró.

"¿Entonces qué es?", Preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

"Las líneas de sangre pertenecientes a nacidos de muggles solo parecen durar una o dos generaciones si tienen hijos juntos", explicó Croaker. "Necesitan sangre mágica pura para mantener lo que se les da, no entendemos completamente por qué, pero así es como funciona", terminó encogiéndose de hombros.

"Lo siento, pero ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?", Preguntó Harry.

"La verdad es que el Sr. Potter, el daño irreversible ya se ha hecho a nuestra raza, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que muramos y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para prevenirlo, especialmente con otra guerra en el horizonte, no, simplemente no hay forma de que sobrevivamos por más tiempo que unas pocas generaciones, en el mejor de los casos ", explicó.

"Todavía no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo", respondió Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es por eso que necesitamos el contenido de la profecía, sé que se refiere a ti mismo y al Señor Oscuro", dijo Croaker a sabiendas.

Harry suspiró y se frotó las sienes con frustración.

"Ok, contéstame esto", lo intentó Croaker. "¿Dice que solo eres tú quien puede matarlo?", Preguntó.

"Dice que uno de nosotros debe morir a manos del otro", admitió Harry a regañadientes.

Croaker se hundió en su silla, algo más que aliviado.

"Ok, eso significa que definitivamente podemos usar esto para nuestra ventaja", exclamó a Filmore, quien asintió a regañadientes. "Sr. Potter, lo necesitamos", dijo simplemente Croaker. "Si nuestra raza quiere seguir viviendo, necesitamos su ayuda", reiteró con seriedad.

"Dijiste que era irreversible", señaló Harry.

"Es irreversible ahora", convino Croaker. "Pero solo se hizo así en los años de 1978 a 1981, cuando la mayoría de las víctimas de la guerra se produjeron después de que Barty Crouch firmó los papeles y le otorgó al Auror la autoridad para matar", explicó.

Harry dejó que lo que se había dicho se absorbiera antes de estallar en risa al darse cuenta.

"Estás hablando de enviarme de vuelta en el tiempo", dijo con incredulidad. "Sé a ciencia cierta que solo puedes regresar unas horas con un giratiempo", dijo a sabiendas y continuó riéndose.

"Estamos terriblemente serios, Potter", cortó Filmore irritablemente causando que Harry reprimiera su risa.

"¿No estás bromeando?", Preguntó débilmente.

"No", confirmó Croaker con severidad. "Podrás matar al Señor Oscuro antes de que el daño a todos nosotros haya sido efectivo y salvar muchas vidas en el proceso", explicó.

"Pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno para matarlo", dijo Harry sin rodeos.

"Te entrenaremos antes de que te vayas", le aseguró Croker. "Filmore, busca el expediente de Hogwarts del Sr. Potter", ordenó.

Filmore salió de la habitación para cumplir sus órdenes, aunque no parecía muy feliz.

"Eres un huérfano", declaró Croaker después de que su compañero se había ido. "Esta oportunidad te dará la oportunidad de salvar a tus padres e incluso conocerlos", agregó.

La cabeza de Harry se giró ante esa declaración.

"Te enviaremos de regreso a 1976, tendrás la misma edad que ellos, y comenzarás tu sexto año en Hogwarts", explicó Croaker.

"Pero seré mayor cuando estemos listos para enviarme de vuelta", señaló Harry.

"Ahí es donde te equivocas", le dijo Croaker sonando un poco emocionado. "Sígueme", le pidió, apartando a Harry de la silla.

El dúo salió de la habitación y Croaker lo condujo por un pasillo familiar hasta otra habitación, deteniéndose cuando entraron.

"¿Reconoce esta habitación?", Le preguntó a Harry.

"Algo así", respondió Harry incierto mirando alrededor del gran espacio vacío.

"Esta solía ser la habitación en la que estudiamos el tiempo", explicó Croaker.

"¿Solía serlo?", Preguntó Harry.

"Sí, eso fue hasta que usted y sus amigos destruyeron todos nuestros turnos del tiempo", respondió Croaker. "Es por eso que Filmore es más bien hostil hacia usted, esta era su habitación y él es más que un poco envidioso".

"Lo siento, no era mi intención que sucediera", dijo Harry genuinamente. "¿Por qué estaría celoso?", Preguntó con curiosidad.

Croaker lo llevó a uno de los muros y lo señaló.

Harry miró y vio que había una sustancia granulada cubriéndola.

"Usted y su amigo crearon sin querer algo bastante espectacular" explicó Croaker con una sonrisa.

"¿Eh?", Harry preguntó tontamente.

"Este grano es en realidad la arena que encontrarías en un giratiempo", comenzó Croaker. "De alguna manera has creado un espacio en el que el tiempo no pasa, por más incrédulo que parezca que es verdad", afirmó con seriedad.

"¿Cómo sucedió?", Harry susurró con asombro.

"Honestamente, no tenemos idea", se encogió de hombros Croaker. "Solo lo descubrimos después de que comenzó la limpieza aquí, uno de nuestros hombres entró y aparentemente salió de inmediato, aunque afirmó que había estado en la habitación por varias horas limpiando. Después de verificar y ver que la habitación estaba realmente limpia, Nos las arreglamos para confirmarlo ", explicó, claramente confundido por la habitación. "Usaremos esta sala para capacitarlo y luego la sala en sí se usará para enviarle de vuelta, el mecanismo necesario se está construyendo mientras hablamos", finalizó.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, sin entender completamente todo lo que había dicho. En verdad, su mente estaba centrada en la perspectiva de ver a sus padres y a Sirius con vida. Fue entonces cuando fue golpeado por un pensamiento repentino.

"¿Cómo volveré aquí cuando haya terminado?", Preguntó preocupado.

Croaker suspiró y sacó a Harry de la habitación y regresó a la que habían comenzado. Hizo un gesto para que Harry tomara asiento antes de explicar sus pensamientos.

"No hay vuelta, señor Potter", dijo sin rodeos. "Esta línea de tiempo ya no existirá como la conoces en el momento en que te marchas", agregó.

"¿Qué pasará aquí entonces?", Preguntó Harry, tragando profundamente.

"No podemos estar seguros, pero creemos que esta línea de tiempo cambiará para reflejar el resultado de lo que sucede y lo que logrará después de que regrese, aunque no lo sabremos. Simplemente no existirá aquí como lo está ahora y no recordaremos nada de esto, pensamos ", reiteró con firmeza.

"Así que voy y nunca volveré a ver a mis amigos", susurró Harry.

"Me temo que es un sacrificio necesario", dijo con simpatía Croaker. "Es por eso que necesito que coopere con nosotros, queremos ayudarlo a que sea lo más fácil posible, el hecho es señor Potter, que usted está yendo al pasado de cualquier manera, pero queremos darle la mejor oportunidad posible", él explicó. "El lado positivo es que conocerás a tus padres y vivirás con ellos de alguna manera si tuvieras éxito", concluyó en un intento de animar el estado de ánimo de Harry.

Harry suspiró tristemente pero asintió; Fue mejor que nada.

"¿Eso no significa que tendré que cambiar mi nombre?", Preguntó abatido.

Croaker sonrió.

"Oh, ahí es donde se equivoca mucho, señor Potter, volverá como usted mismo, ya hay una familia allí que sé que a ciencia cierta estará encantada de contar con usted", habló con seriedad.

"¿Quién?", Preguntó Harry confundido.

"La suya, por supuesto", respondió Croaker. "Charlus y Dorea le aceptarán sin dudarlo tan pronto como entiendan quién es", agregó con confianza.

"¿Charlus y Dorea?", Preguntó Harry confundido.

"Sus abuelos", dijo Croaker con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Y cómo se lo explico a ellos, a mi padre?", Preguntó Harry. "Él tendrá la misma edad que yo", señaló. "¿Y no todos sabrán que ya tienen un solo hijo?".

"Su familia es famosa por sus secretos", explicó Croaker desdeñosamente. "No sería una gran sorpresa para nadie que Charlus y Dorea mantuvieran un secreto como este: después de todo, eran extremadamente confidenciales. Estoy seguro de que podrá encontrar una explicación adecuada entre todos ustedes", concluyó.

Harry solo asintió aunque no estaba del todo convencido.

"¿Qué les digo a todos, especialmente a mi padre?", Preguntó débilmente.

"Le dice la verdad, hasta el último detalle, no le hará bien esconder nada o mentirles", dijo Croaker.

Al ver que Harry se mostraba reacio, suspiró antes de continuar.

"El hombre más confiable de la época fue Dumbledore", comenzó. "Él podrá verificar quién es y él podrá ayudarle con ellos, le sugiero que lo busque primero", aconsejó.

Harry asintió, sintiéndose ligeramente mejor. Si alguien le creyera, sería Dumbledore.

"Espera, ¿sabías de mi abuelo?", Preguntó Harry esperanzado.

"Conocí a Charlus en varias ocasiones cuando era un Auror, pero no lo conocía bien, era un buen hombre y hará lo correcto, usted es su familia después de todo, algo que él tomó seriamente por encima de todo", Croaker explicó con confianza.

Harry asintió, un sentimiento de excitación comenzó a hincharse dentro de él al pensar en tener una familia, algo que nunca había perdido el deseo o la esperanza.

La puerta se abrió, cesando cualquier conversación mientras Filmore regresaba, le entregó una carpeta a Croaker y se quedó con los brazos cruzados, mirando a Harry.

"Lo siento por tu habitación", le dijo Harry sinceramente al hombre.

"Lo estaras", gruñó Filmore en respuesta.

Los dos fueron interrumpidos por una tos de Croaker que miraba a Harry y negaba con la cabeza.

"Me siento decepcionado", entonó, haciendo un gesto hacia el archivo.

"¿Por qué?", Harry preguntó vacilante.

"Ciertamente esperaba mucho más de usted, señor Potter, parece que necesitará mucha más ayuda de la que pensamos", explicó entregándole la carpeta.

Harry hojeó el archivo que contenía sus registros académicos, incluso sus resultados de OWL y frunció el ceño.

"No están tan mal", dijo después de haberlos leído.

"La mayoría son promedio, su salvación parece ser defensa y encantos, pero claramente necesita mucho trabajo en todo y tal vez pueda reponerse un poco antes de irse, estos resultados no le irán bien a Charlus y Dorea", dijo. prevenido.

Harry asintió con su acuerdo, sabía que podría haberlo hecho mejor en la escuela.

"Soy mejor que eso", admitió Harry.

Filmore tomó la carpeta y miró el contenido antes de sacudir la cabeza.

"Estamos perdiendo nuestro tiempo en él", declaró enojado.

"Hemos discutido esto", replicó Croaker con irritación. "Estoy de acuerdo en que la adivinación es un tema muy esquemático, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a no intentar esto", señaló. "Ambos sabemos que algunas profecías son y han sido reales, tenemos que confiar en él", concluyó con una advertencia.

"Es patético", respondió Filmore acaloradamente. "Los resultados hablan por sí solos, él no tiene oportunidad", dijo molesto golpeando la carpeta sobre la mesa con disgusto.

"Puedo hacerlo mejor", interrumpió Harry, molesto por Filmore.

"Seré el juez de eso", declaró Filmore mientras apuntaba su varita a Harry. "Legilimens", rugió.

Harry observó con horror mientras su vida parecía brillar ante sus ojos mientras el hombre se entrometía y revolvía sus recuerdos.

Presenció el paso de cada momento clave de su vida: recibió su carta de Hogwarts, el troll en el baño, la pelea con Quirrel, el episodio en la cámara de secretos, salvando a Sirius de los Dementores, la totalidad del cuarto año y la confrontación con Voldemort en el cementerio y, finalmente, la noche que él y sus amigos pasaron en el departamento de Misterios.

El hombre salió de la mente de Harry tan rápido como entró, viéndose pálido y conmocionado por lo que había visto.

"Mierda", Filmore susurró con incredulidad y miró a Harry con algo parecido al respeto. "Parece que te había subestimado, Potter", admitió.

"¿Tiene potencial?", Preguntó Croaker, claramente sin aprobar los métodos de su colega.

"Míralo por ti mismo", respondió débilmente.

Croaker supo de inmediato que lo que Filmore había visto debía ser algo bastante espectacular para obtener ese tipo de respuesta de él.

"¿Puedo?", Le preguntó a Harry.

Harry tragó profundamente y asintió de mala gana.

Croaker repitió el proceso que tuvo Filmore y emergió luciendo igualmente sorprendido, pero feliz.

"Vaya, vaya, señor Potter, tiene potencial, estos resultados ciertamente no reflejan sus capacidades", habló con seriedad. "¿Estás satisfecho de que él esta capacitado ahora?" Cuestionó a Filmore con severidad.

Filmore asintió.

"Nunca había visto algo así antes", dijo, sonando un poco emocionado. "Yo y mi equipo lo convertiremos en el mejor maldito mago que podamos", prometió.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, complacido de que no pensaran que era una pérdida de tiempo.

"No te emociones demasiado, Potter", advirtió Filmore. "Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno", dijo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Harry tragó hondo pero asintió.

"¿Entonces tenemos un acuerdo?", Preguntó Croaker a Harry. "¿Te ayudaremos y cooperarás con nosotros?" preguntó más.

Después de un momento Harry asintió; Sabía que tenía muy pocas opciones en el asunto. El éter regresó preparado, o regresó como estaba, fue una obviedad para él.

"Bien, aquí está tu varita", dijo Croaker con una sonrisa, entregándole a Harry su varita.

Harry suspiró pero lo tomó.

"Necesito una nueva", explicó.

"A mi me parece que funciona bien", respondió Croaker con el ceño fruncido.

"Dumbledore cree que lo he superado o algo así", Harry explicó más.

Croaker asintió su comprensión.

"Tendremos traer a un un creador de varitas aquí primero", prometió. "Filmore le mostrará su habitación donde esperan sus baúles", explicó. "Tengo una colección de libros bastante envidiable , y ¿de dónde sacaste tanto oro?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry solo miró al hombre en shock sin saber que decir.

"No se preocupe, señor Potter, no somos los Aurores", se rió entre dientes Croaker. "Apruebo mucho la lectura que está haciendo, muestra que está siendo proactivo, lo respeto", explicó de manera apacible. "Pero el oro, no lo entiendo", agregó confundido.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio ante la noticia de que no estaba en problemas.

"Pensé que podría necesitar el dinero si las cosas van mal", explicó. "Encontré algunas cosas que valen la pena y algunos elfos las vendieron", agregó. "No tengo mi llave de Gringotts y no se me permitió salir de mi casa", terminó frunciendo el ceño.

Filmore se rió entre dientes.

"Pequeño bastardo ingenioso", elogió con aprobación.

"Realmente muy ingenioso", convino Croaker. "Nos ahorra el problema de llevarte a Gringotts para obtener algo para ti, por supuesto que lo necesitarás para cuando regreses, por si acaso", explicó. "Me temo que no podrá irse de aquí aunque, señor Potter, no podemos arriesgarnos a que nadie descubra que está aquí".

"Pero Dumbledore vendrá a buscarme", señaló Harry.

"Nunca sabrá que estás aquí", respondió Croaker con seriedad. "Ahora sugiero que descanse un poco, Filmore y su equipo tienen un don para los comienzos tempranos", aconsejó.

Harry se despidió del hombre, su cabeza nadando con todo lo que había aprendido esta noche, pero un pensamiento se destacó por encima de todos ellos.

"Puedo ver a mi padre y a Sirius", pensó alegremente mientras seguía a Filmore para dormir un poco.


	2. Haciendo el salto

Capítulo 2: Haciendo el salto

Harry se encontró a sí mismo corriendo alrededor de la gran sala de tiempo como lo había hecho todas las mañanas durante los últimos dos meses y medio, un tiempo que solo podía describir como su infierno personal.

Filmore había sido muy fiel a su palabra y se había ocupado personalmente de que Harry hubiera sido empujado lo más humanamente posible, lo que generalmente hacía que el adolescente vomitara e incluso se desmayara de vez en cuando por la gran cantidad de esfuerzo físico que se le imponía.

Aunque solo habían pasado 10 semanas, en realidad habían sido 15 semanas para Harry, ya que pasaba 12 horas al día, todos los días sin falta, en la sala del tiempo donde se le enseñaba todo lo imaginable para convertirse en el mejor mago posible.

Incluso después de que su tiempo en la habitación del tiempo hubiera acabado, el día apenas había comenzado. Fue durante este tiempo que Croaker insistió en que estudiara por sí mismo e incluso le dio al niño lecciones sobre la era en la que iba a ir, para asegurarse de que podía conducirse adecuadamente y mezclarse para que nadie sospechara de él. Para su consternación, incluso se había visto obligado a continuar con las lecciones de Oclumancia para poder defender su mente de cualquier intento de inmiscuirse en ella. Sin embargo, estaba complacido de que las lecciones con Filmore fueran mucho más agradables e instructivas que las de Snape, e incluso logró ser competente en el arte, aunque sabía que nunca sería un experto en la materia.

Su día comenzaría de la misma manera con Filmore, que lo despertaría usando una cantidad variada de hechizos para motivar al adolescente. Luego se vería obligado a correr y hacer ejercicio hasta que se cansara antes de que se le permitiera desayunar.

Después de que hubiera comido y apenas tener tiempo de recuperar su reserva mágica, comenzaría donde aprendería todo tipo de hechizos que le serían útiles en una pelea, ya sean encantamientos, transfiguraciones o maldiciones que le darían la mejor oportunidad posible no solo de sobrevivir, sino de salir victorioso.

Después de esta parte del día, se le haría sentarse y comenzar a estudiar la teoría detrás de los hechizos que estaría aprendiendo al día siguiente durante algunas horas, algo por lo que estaba muy agradecido, ya que finalmente podría descansar y podría recuperarse lo suficiente antes de comenzaran las verdaderas dificultades.

Una vez que se acabó este tiempo, pasaría varias horas en duelo con miembros del equipo de Filmore, de los cuales nunca se le permitió aprender su identidad.

Sin embargo, lo que sí sabía era que estas personas eran muy buenos luchadores, algo que aprendió de la manera más difícil, ya que el primer mes había pasado con él, siendo constantemente superado y maldecido hasta que alcanzó sus capacidades. Fue solo su aptitud natural y la forma en que fue continuamente impulsado a su máximo potencial lo que incluso hizo esto posible, y aunque maldecía constantemente el nombre de Filmore, estaba complacido con el progreso que estaba haciendo bajo la tutela de estas personas.

Algo innegable acerca de Harry Potter era que él era, como creían y atestiguaban Filmore y Croaker a medida que pasaba el tiempo, un mago extremadamente dotado.

Los dos hombres le lanzaron todo lo que pudieron, lo empujaron a sus límites absolutos, pero el chico no tuvo ni una pizca de renuncia en él, algo de lo que se sintieron muy orgullosos a medida que avanzaba su entrenamiento.

Después de que el primer mes había pasado, no podían estar más satisfechos con los resultados que estaban teniendo. El niño había aprendido a aparecerse con facilidad y se había llevado todo lo que le habían enseñado a bordo, incluso solicitando más y más ayuda. El adolescente tenía hambre, un hambre que nunca parecía estar satisfecho, por muy duro y lejos que lo empujaran.

Les quedó claro que él estaba dedicado a la causa y les dio a ambos la esperanza de que tendría éxito. Incluso había retomado sus exámenes de pociones, hechizos, transfiguración, Historia de la magia y cuidado de criaturas mágicas al comienzo del segundo mes allí y había mejorado enormemente sus calificaciones, alcanzando una O en todos los encantos en transfiguración donde obtuvo una O +, mucho para el deleite de Croaker.

Los dos hombres incluso le habían ofrecido la oportunidad de mejorar sus calificaciones en Astronomía y Adivinación, pero Harry se había negado rotundamente a perder el tiempo estudiando para ellas, había sido lo suficientemente difícil convencerlo de que retomara Historia de la Magia, por lo que el dúo estaba feliz de permitir que no estudiase esas asignaturas.

Sí, Harry Potter lo había pasado muy mal, pero después de haberse acostumbrado a la nueva y exhaustiva agenda que enfrentó, sobresalió y prosperó en el medio ambiente, aunque el comienzo del trabajo fue más que sorprendente para todos ellos.

 **FLASHBACK**

Harry se despertó sobresaltado cuando un hechizo punzante chocó con la carne de su muslo y fue arrastrado sin ceremonias fuera de la cama por sus pies.

"Mueve tu trasero, Potter, empieza a correr", rugió Filmore, disparándole otro hechizo al adolescente.

Harry gritó en shock, pero de inmediato obedeció y descubrió que su ruta estaba siendo diseñada para él mientras Filmore continuaba disparando hechizos en su dirección, persiguiéndolo hacia la sala del tiempo.

Entró en la habitación y ya estaba sin aliento cuando Filmore entró detrás de él, claramente no impresionado con el joven.

"Pasarás tanto tiempo como sea necesario hasta que seas competente, Potter, ¿entendido?" el demando.

Harry asintió.

"No te escuché" gruñó Filmore irritado.

"Sí" respondió Harry acaloradamente.

"Sí, señor", gruñó Filmore y golpeó a Harry con otro hechizo. "Ahora baja y dame veinte flexiones" ordenó.

" Sí, señor "Harry gritó en respuesta y se dejó caer al estómago para llevar a cabo la tarea.

Filmore asintió con aprobación y esperó a que Harry terminara antes de explicar el horario que seguiría.

Harry escuchó mientras el hombre informaba de cómo serían sus días y se sentía agotado solo por la descripción. Sabía que sería más un desafío de lo que podría comprender, pero se esforzaría por ser mejor, tenía que ser mejor y lo quería más que nada.

"Comenzaremos el programa a primera hora de mañana, tenemos que resolver su situación con la varita y veremos de qué es capaz hoy", explicó Filmore.

"Sí, señor" respondió Harry de inmediato, sin querer ser hechizado de nuevo.

Filmore sonrió.

"Aprendes rápidamente, Potter, tendrás que hacerlo aquí", dijo a sabiendas. "Ahora sígueme" le instruyó.

Harry siguió a Filmore a la habitación y su interrogatorio se había llevado a cabo la noche anterior para encontrar a Croaker y otro hombre mayor esperándolos.

"Espero que haya dormido bien, señor Potter", le saludó Croaker con una sonrisa. "Este es el Sr. Tobin, él estará preparando su varita para usted, no se preocupe, es un hombre muy discreto", explicó.

Harry solo asintió.

"Toma asiento, chico" instruyó Tobin con voz ronca.

Harry obedeció y miró al hombre correctamente por primera vez.

Era viejo, aunque Harry sospechaba que no era tan viejo como parecía, ya que sus ojos contenían un brillo muy juvenil dentro de ellos. Su cabello era gris oscuro y los ojos mencionados eran casi negros, llenos de inteligencia y penetrantes, aunque no de una manera perturbadora e intrusiva.

"¿Puedo preguntar qué está mal con tu varita actual?" Preguntó Tobin.

"Creo que podría haberla superado" suspiró Harry. "Se calienta mucho cuando lanzo hechizos y simplemente no funciona tan fácil como antes", explicó.

"Hmm, ¿puedo verla?" preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

Harry sacó la varita de su manga y se la entregó al hombre que inspeccionó cada detalle de la misma e incluso se la puso en la oreja, aparentemente escuchando algo. Luego sacó su propia varita y comenzó a lanzarle varios hechizos y finalmente sonrió triunfalmente cuando terminó.

"Dígame, muchacho, ¿ha sido desarmado o le han quitado su varita por la fuerza recientemente?" Preguntó Tobin.

"No" respondió Harry con confianza sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Interesante" reflexionó Tobin. "Bueno, está claro que has superado la varita, sin embargo, no debería calentarse cuando la lanzas con ella, una varita solo lo hará cuando reconozca a otra como su maestra", explicó.

"Pero la varita me eligió, la tengo desde que tenía 11" respondió Harry con tristeza.

"Muy curioso" susurró Tobin. "Si no le han quitado su varita con fuerza, entonces debe haber un hermano en alguna parte, el maestro de esa varita será el maestro de esto", dedujo con confianza.

Harry tragó profundamente al darse cuenta.

"Voldemort" susurró.

"¿Perdóneme?" Croaker preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry suspiró y se frotó los ojos con irritación.

"Voldemort tiene la varita hermana a la mía, es el mismo núcleo del mismo fénix", respondió.

Croaker y Filmore compartieron una mirada de sorpresa mientras Tobin miraba a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados.

"La probabilidad de que dos varitas hermanas entren en contacto es extremadamente baja", comenzó. "Dada la historia entre usted y el Señor Oscuro, diría que hay más que eso", continuó sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Ha ocurrido algo fuera de lo común entre ustedes dos?" el cuestiono

Harry tragó de nuevo y asintió de mala gana.

"Solíamos compartir una conexión, pero desde que me poseyó, mi cicatriz se ha desvanecido y no he tenido visiones de lo que está haciendo" respondió Harry con sinceridad.

"¿Qué tipo de conexión?" Croaker interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

"No lo sé" admitió Harry. "Solía poder verlo torturar y asesinar a personas, solía suceder cuando estaba enojado, pero Snape trató de enseñarme oclumencia para bloquearlo", explicó. "Pero no sirvió de nada" terminó.

Los tres hombres mayores se miraron entre sí antes de que Croaker hablara.

"Ve a buscar a Sandy" le ordenó a Filmore que se fue inmediatamente.

"Sr. Potter, este tipo de conexiones simplemente no existen y si no puede detenerlas por medio de una oclumancia, entonces el problema no fue desde afuera, debe haber sido desde dentro de usted", dijo con seriedad. "Sandy es nuestra experta en magia oscura y la mejor en su campo, será capaz de descubrir qué es", agregó con confianza. "Sr. Tobin, podemos reanudar esto mañana si tiene otras cosas que hacer, me disculpo por este resultado inesperado", concluyó con sinceridad.

"Está muy bien, siento curiosidad por ver esto, no es frecuente que surja una anomalía como esta", respondió felizmente Tobin.

"Por supuesto que puede quedarse, puede ser útil después de todo, usted es un hombre muy inteligente por derecho propio", elogió Croaker.

Fue alrededor de 5 minutos después que Filmore regresó con una mujer corta y con gafas.

"Será mejor que esto sea bueno, Clarence, estoy muy ocupada", gruñó ella irritada.

"Sandy este es el Sr. Potter" le presentó al adolescente. "Necesitamos tu experiencia en un asunto" le informó.

La mujer se volvió y miró a Harry con una ceja levantada antes de hablar.

"¿Qué es lo que necesitas?" preguntó ella a regañadientes.

Croaker continuó explicando todo lo que Harry le había dicho y la mujer escuchó con gran atención.

"Ya ves, estamos bastante perplejos" finalizó Croaker.

La mujer no dijo nada por unos momentos, claramente perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

"Sr. Potter, ¿tiene alguna habilidad que no pueda explicar?" ella preguntó.

"Soy un parsel" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Dumbledore cree que Tom me pasó el regalo", explicó.

"Lo siento, Tom?" Sandy cuestionó confundida.

"Oh, ese es el verdadero nombre de Voldemort, Tom Riddle" respondió Harry.

"¿Cómo sabes esto?" Croaker preguntó.

"Él mismo me lo dijo y Dumbledore lo sabe, solía enseñarle" Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Es irrelevante en este momento" interrumpió Sandy. "¿Aún puedes hablarlo?" ella pregunto con cautela

"Sí, Dumbledore ya lo comprobó" confirmó Harry poniéndose un poco nervioso.

"Ya veo" musitó Sandy.

Tan rápido como un destello, sacó su varita y ató a Harry a la silla para que no pudiera moverse.

"Lo siento, señor Potter, pero si es lo que creo, entonces podría ser muy peligroso para nosotros", explicó con urgencia.

"¿Qué es?" Croaker preguntó con preocupación.

Sandy suspiró antes de responder.

"Hay solo dos cosas que sé que pueden explicar lo que has dicho, y la posesión es una de ellas", comenzó ella con tono sombrío. "No puede ser eso porque tú mismo dijiste que el hombre lo poseía y él lo rechazó, eso solo deja una cosa" ella terminó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Croaker exigió con impaciencia.

"Bueno, el hecho de que la oclumencia no detuvo ninguno de los problemas y su varita simplemente dejó de funcionar repentinamente, creo que estamos tratando con un Horcrux", dijo con tristeza.

Los tres hombres en la habitación palidecieron notablemente y miraron a Harry con cautela.

"¿Estás seguro?" Croaker se atragantó con incredulidad.

"Casi seguro, pero es fácil de descubrir", explicó con confianza. "Sr. Potter, necesito que se quede quieto y que esté lo más calmado posible", preguntó ella en voz baja.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" Preguntó Harry, claramente temeroso.

"Te lo explicaré en un momento" Sandy prometió. "Solo necesito que confíes en mí" imploró ella.

Harry tragó profundamente y asintió.

Sandy comenzó a lanzarle varios hechizos y terminó con el que Dumbledore mismo había usado en Harry, en el que sentía que su cabeza estaba hinchada por dentro.

"Increíble" susurró con asombro cuando terminó.

"¿Qué es?" Croaker exigió.

"Espera un momento, Clarence" replicó Sandy.

Luego movió la franja de Harry a un lado y miró lo que quedaba de su cicatriz.

"¿Siempre ha sido así?" ella pregunto seriamente

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Solía ser mucho más oscura y me daba dolores de cabeza constantes", explicó con la mayor calma posible. "Incluso solía sangrar a veces" añadió.

"Creo que ciertamente podemos esperar grandes cosas de ti", susurró ella y le sonrió.

"¿Podrías explicarlo bien ahora?" Filmore cortó con calor.

Sandy solo levantó una ceja hacia él antes de hablar.

"Se ha ido" confirmó ella simplemente. "Merlín sabe cómo, pero se ha ido y el señor Potter está completamente intacto, lo que es un maldito milagro", finalizó en serio.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Croaker preguntó.

"El muchacho tenía el 50% del alma de Voldemort atrapada dentro de él, es inconcebible pensar que podría luchar contra ese hombre durante más de 15 años de manera subconsciente", explicó.

"¿Cómo diablos es eso posible?" Preguntó Filmore. "Debería haberse apoderado completamente de él", agregó a sabiendas.

"El Sr. Potter debe ser un mago muy excepcional, la mayoría de las personas no son ni la mitad de poderosas que el hombre, pero él lo rechazó. Supongo que cuando poseía al niño, el fragmento de alma simplemente se fue con él, aunque estoy segura que lo creó completamente por accidente "explicó ella. "Ningún mago en su sano juicio crearía uno así a propósito", dijo con seguridad.

"¿Así que se ha ido?" Croaker preguntó.

"Sí" Sandy reiteró. "Y a menos que él haya creado más desde su regreso, entonces no hay más", explicó ella con certeza.

Los tres hombres suspiraron aliviados.

"¿Alguien por favor explique lo que acaba de pasar?" Harry exigió irritado.

"No es del todo importante el señor Potter", le aseguró Croaker. "Solo teníamos que estar a salvo, pero sabemos por qué tu varita no funcionará para ti, nunca debió haber sido tuya en primer lugar", afirmó, obteniendo un gesto de asentimiento del acuerdo de Tobin.

"Deberías considerarte muy afortunado, Sr. Potter" interrumpió Sandy. "Hay muy pocos que podrían sobrevivir a lo que tienes" explicó ella sombríamente.

"¿Estás diciendo que tenía la mitad del alma de Voldemort dentro de mí?" le preguntó a la mujer con preocupación.

"Lo hiciste, pero ciertamente ya no está ahí" respondió ella. "Espero ver de qué eres capaz", agregó antes de despedirse de su colega y marcharse.

"Vamos a seguir?" Preguntó Tobin después de un momento.

"De hecho" respondió Croaker, apartando a Harry de su silla.

Harry estaba confundido acerca de todo lo que había sucedido y se lo puso a pensar en el futuro. Había comprendido el principio básico de lo que se había dicho, simplemente no entendía cómo había sucedido y sabía que probablemente nunca lo haría.

"Pásame el brazo de tu varita" pidió Tobin, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry salió de su ensueño y obedeció. Observó mientras el hombre medía su brazo y comenzaba a tomar notas.

Luego sacó varios troncos encogidos de su bolsillo y comenzó a restaurarlos a su tamaño original antes de abrirlos con un golpe de su varita.

"En primer lugar, determinaremos qué núcleo le conviene", explicó. "Solo coloca tu mano en el tronco y busca la que está correcta, tu magia te lo dirá", explicó.

Harry solo asintió y metió la mano en el maletero sintiendo varios viales dentro.

Frunció el ceño cuando no sintió nada y negó con la cabeza al hombre.

"Interesante" reflexionó Tobin. "Prueba el siguiente" le ordenó señalando otro baúl.

Cuando Harry obtuvo los mismos resultados, el hombre frunció el ceño.

"Usted es un desafío, señor Potter, pero hay otra prueba", explicó. "Necesito un pequeño frasco de tu sangre, si me deja" pidió, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que le pasara la mano.

Harry suspiró pero le ofreció su mano al hombre, no obstante. Desde la noche en el cementerio con Tom, había sido protector de su propia sangre y no estaba del todo contento de abandonarla.

Tobin sacó su varita sobre la palma de la mano de Harry, cortando poco a poco la carne para llenar el pequeño frasco, sellando el corte una vez más cuando hubo terminado.

"Esto tomará unos minutos, ¿por qué no prueba la madera?", Sugirió apuntar al tronco más grande.

Harry asintió y se dirigió de inmediato sintiendo que algo lo atraía dentro del contenedor grande.

Puso su mano dentro y sacó un pequeño bloque de madera de aspecto negro azabache y brilló ligeramente a la luz de la habitación.

Todavía podía sentir algo que lo atraía hacia la caja y se estiró nuevamente, esta vez retirando una madera de color púrpura oscuro, aunque era considerablemente más liviana que la primera.

Hizo su camino de regreso a Tobin y colocó los pedazos en la mesa haciendo que las cejas del hombre se elevaran ligeramente.

"¿Ambos?" Preguntó a lo que Harry asintió.

"Corazón de ébano y púrpura", afirmó con un asentimiento. "Entonces me imagino que necesitarás dos núcleos", agregó con un ceño fruncido. "Veamos", terminó, volviendo su atención al frasco de sangre que estaba girando suavemente sobre la mesa.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que el hombre estuviera listo y observó cómo su sangre cambiaba de color y parecía convertirse en criaturas líquidas miniaturizadas dentro del cristal.

Transcurridos unos minutos más, se detuvo y el vial descendió y descansó sobre la mesa una vez más.

Tobin lo recogió de inmediato y lo inspeccionó, dando un asentimiento satisfecho.

"Interesante, muy interesante por cierto" reflexionó. "El primer núcleo que necesitamos es el cabello de un Thestral, algo que nunca antes he usado en una varita", explicó. "Será muy interesante ver cómo funciona", agregó más a sí mismo.

"¿Por qué nunca lo has usado?" Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

"Los thestrals son criaturas bastante complejas" comenzó Tobin. "Viven en manadas, sin embargo, aún son bastante independientes, pero son muy protectores de su propia clase y pueden ser muy peligrosos. Me imagino que compartes esas características", dijo con confianza.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, parecía sonar como él.

"El siguiente núcleo es aún más interesante, y será muy costoso de obtener", respondió Tobin pensativamente.

"¿Aún más interesante?" Croaker cortó.

"Sí, el corazón de un Barriga de Hierro ucraniano" respondió Tobin con seriedad.

"Pero están extintos" respondió Croaker frunciendo el ceño.

"Hay algunas partes todavía en el mercado" dijo Tobin con desdén.

"¿Qué es una Barriga de Hierro ucraniano? Un dragón?" Harry adivinó.

"Así es", contestó Croaker. "Tal vez la raza más peligrosa que haya existido, como lo demuestra el hecho de que fue cazada intencionalmente a la extinción a fines del siglo pasado", informó el adolescente.

"También conocido como el infierno silencioso" interrumpió Tobin. "Eran enormes cuando se podían ver, pero se escondían bien y uno solo podía reducir una aldea a cenizas en solo segundos, eran completamente despiadados si se les provocaba, pero eran bastante plácidos hasta que fueron cazados "terminó con pericia, dándole a Harry una mirada muy calculadora.

Las cejas de Harry se alzaron ante la descripción y esperó a que el hombre continuara.

"Conozco un lugar donde puedo obtener lo que necesito, pero costará alrededor de 10,000 galeones", les informó.

"Tengo el dinero" respondió Harry al instante.

Tobin asintió.

"Ok, buscaré lo que necesitemos y volveré pronto", respondió.

Harry salió de la habitación y recogió la cantidad requerida de oro para el hombre y le entregó la bolsa grande.

"Tu varita será la más costosa y quizás una de las más difíciles que haya creado, señor Potter", explicó Tobin con una sonrisa. "Estoy bastante ansioso por el desafío", agregó antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Bueno, como tenemos un poco de tiempo, ¿por qué no lo revisamos por nuestro equipo médico?", Sugirió Croaker. "Necesitamos que estés lo más saludable posible", concluyó seriamente.

Harry suspiró pero asintió con la cabeza.

Aproximadamente dos horas después, un Harry Potter regresó a la habitación después de haber sido tocado, pinchado y finalmente considerado médicamente apto para encontrar al Sr. Tobin añadiendo los toques finales a su varita.

"Ahh, señor Potter" el hombre lo saludó bastante jovialmente. "Estaré contigo en un momento" explicó.

Harry esperó pacientemente a que el hombre terminara. Cuando estuvo, hizo un gesto para que el adolescente se uniera a él, con una mirada muy anticipada en su rostro.

Harry se acercó al hombre y vio que había dos varitas idénticas en la mesa frente a él, ambas de color negro brillante con rayas moradas extendidas verticalmente a lo largo del eje.

"Es ilegal poseer dos varitas" señaló Harry, después de leer las leyes de la varita que llevaba el libro que Dobby le había traído.

"¿Está planeando decirle a un Auror?" Preguntó Tobin con una ceja levantada. "Siempre debes tener un repuesto, por si acaso" dijo con firmeza.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros y levantó una de las varitas sintiendo de inmediato su compatibilidad como una poderosa ola de calor que se extendió por todo él.

"Tuve que fusionar las dos maderas usando amatista, la elegí porque sería menos perceptible que cualquier otra piedra que pudiera haber usado, como se puede ver que combina perfectamente con el corazón púrpura", explicó con orgullo.

Harry tuvo que admitir que era bastante hermoso e incluso el púrpura le atraía de una manera extraña.

"Bueno, inténtalo" le ordenó Tobin con impaciencia.

Harry respiró hondo y pensó en la posibilidad de ver a sus padres vivos y disfrutó de la sensación de anticipación que lo envolvía.

"Expecto Patronum" susurró.

Inmediatamente, las puntas brotaron de su varita tan clara y brillante como Harry lo había visto alguna vez, haciendo que el adolescente sonriera.

"Realmente impresionante, señor Potter", elogió Tobin mientras miraba al patronus con asombro. "¿Supongo que hemos tenido éxito?" preguntó con esperanza.

Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al hombre mientras dejaba que el ciervo se disipara en la nada.

"¿Cuánto te debo?" el pregunto

"Sólo 10 galeones más" respondió Tobin.

Harry le dio 50 y el hombre lo miró cuestionable.

"Has estado aquí todo el día", le recordó Harry. "Por la pérdida de posibles negocios", agregó, señalando la bolsa.

"Eso es muy amable, señor Potter" dijo el hombre agradecido. "Ah, necesitará fundas para ellas", señaló con un asentimiento.

Tobin se acercó a uno de los baúles, sacó dos fundas negras y se las entregó a Harry.

"Fundas de un Heinbrack negro" explicó. "Estoy seguro de que el Sr. Croaker explicará cómo funcionan".

"Gracias, por todo" respondió Harry ofreciéndole la mano al hombre.

"Ha sido un placer, Sr. Potter, cuídalos bien, son creaciones bastante espectaculares", regresó mientras estrechaba la mano del adolescente. "Croaker", agregó con un gesto de asentimiento, mientras comenzaba a encoger sus baúles y guardarse los bolsillos antes de abandonar la habitación.

"Ahora, señor Potter, creo que Filmore lo está esperando en la sala del tiempo" habló Croaker, haciendo un gesto a Harry para que lo guíe.

El dúo entró en la habitación para encontrar a Filmore y otras tres personas con capas gris oscuro esperándolos.

"Ya era hora Potter" gruñó Filmore. "Estas son las personas, junto conmigo, que te entrenarán", explicó con una sonrisa malévola. "Sus nombres no son importantes, pero son los mejores que tenemos y tendrás que ser mejor que malditamente bueno para incluso acercarte a ellos, ¿entendido?" el demando.

"Sí, señor" respondió Harry con elegancia.

Filmore asintió con su aprobación.

"Ahora, veamos de qué estás realmente hecho", dijo con los ojos entrecerrados hacia el adolescente.

Lo que siguió fue que Harry fue puesto a prueba durante las siguientes horas, ya que recibió instrucciones para lanzar muchos tipos diferentes de hechizos y maldiciones, muchos de los cuales había aprendido recientemente de sus libros.

Le tomó un tiempo adaptarse, pero Filmore insistió en que usó todos sus hechizos no verbalmente y le pegaría con un hechizo punzante si fallaba en algún momento, algo que ciertamente motivó al adolescente a hacerlo bien.

Finalmente, estaba feliz de tener una varita que lo estaba obedeciendo y los hechizos dejaron su varita con mayor facilidad que antes y los efectos de las diversas maldiciones y maleficios que usaba eran mucho más poderosos de lo que habían sido nunca.

La mejora más importante que notó fue en sus hechizos de voladura y corte que simplemente borraron y desgarraron los maniquíes que estaba usando para destruir, impresionando a todos los que estaban observando y tomando notas sobre su desempeño.

Finalmente, después de demostrarles su patronus a todos, se le ordenó que se detuviera, para su alivio.

Las cinco personas que lo habían estado evaluando se movieron al otro lado de la sala para discutir sus observaciones, dejando que Harry contuviera el aliento.

El grupo regresó unos 20 minutos más tarde y Filmore le hizo un gesto respetuoso, mientras que Croaker se veía muy feliz.

"Tienes muchísimo poder", comenzó Filmore. "Necesitas trabajar en tu delicadeza y movimiento, pero maldita sea chico, tienes potencial, ¿cómo te sientes?" preguntó.

"Me sentí un poco cansado, pero ahora estoy bien", respondió Harry con sinceridad.

"Maldición" Filmore regresó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Eso nos habría agotado a todos, sería interesante ver cuánta resistencia podemos desarrollar en ti", reflexionó. "Eres un niño especial, no hay duda al respecto, veremos hasta dónde podemos llevarte", terminó con una sonrisa depredadora.

"Bien hecho Sr. Potter" elogió Croaker. "¿Podrías responderme una cosa?" preguntó.

"Lo haré si puedo" asintió Harry.

"¿Hay algo más en la profecía que crees que necesitamos saber?" el cuestiono "Podría ser importante" agregó.

"Creo que después de toda la ayuda que ya me han brindado lo menos que puedo hacer es darles los contenidos, no creo que haya ninguna diferencia aquí", dijo.

"Gracias" dijo Croaker agradecido.

Como prometió, Harry les proporcionó lo que contenía la profecía y estuvieron de acuerdo en que se refería a él y a Voldemort, pero no entendieron qué significa el poder que el Señor Oscuro no quería decir, aunque Filmore especuló que podría referirse al viaje en el tiempo, aunque nadie pudo decirlo con confianza.

Ambos hombres estuvieron de acuerdo en que Harry era su igual en habilidad y poder y eso fomentó la resolución de Filmore de convertir a Harry en el mejor posible. Esa resolución llevaría a las semanas infernales que Harry soportaría, todo en el nombre de salvar el mundo mágico, una causa mucho más noble que el bien mayor de Dumbledore, sintió Harry.

 **FIN FLASHBACK**

Así que el tiempo de Harry aquí estaba llegando a su fin, pero Filmore le había asegurado que había preparado al adolescente todo lo que podía, el resto ahora dependía de él.

Tendría dos años adicionales en Hogwarts para mejorar aún más, algo que estaba mucho más que dispuesto a hacer, especialmente porque tenía una habitación allí lista y esperando que lo descubriera, en algún lugar que ni siquiera el merodeador sabía y una habitación le proporcionaría todo lo que pudiera necesitar para continuar su viaje de superación personal.

Sin embargo, se sentía un poco desgarrado y tenia momentos en los que solo quería ir a casa o pasar tiempo con sus amigos, algo que realmente extrañaba, pero sabía y aceptaba que eso no era posible.

Haría lo mejor que pudiera para tragar la tristeza que lo llenaría con la idea de no poder volver a ver a ninguno de ellos, pero dudaba que fuera un sentimiento que realmente se calmaría. Siempre los extrañaría a todos de alguna manera, pero esperaba que de alguna forma pudiera volver a verlos algún día. Pero tendría que esperar a que pase el tiempo para que eso se convierta en una posibilidad, años en realidad, e incluso entonces no sería lo mismo.

 **(BREAK)**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado en su escritorio sintiéndose derrotado por primera vez en su larga vida.

Él mismo y todas las personas posibles habían hecho todo lo posible, pero no habían llegado a la conclusión de la ubicación de Harry Potter, para el hombre y la consternación de muchos otros.

Después de semanas de investigar, todos simplemente se habían quedado en blanco. No había estado en Gringotts ni había contactado con nadie de ninguna manera. Albus Dumbledore estaba perplejo.

Sabía que no era típico de Harry huir de sus responsabilidades y todavía estaba convencido de que dondequiera que Harry estuviera, estaba muy vivo.

Severus había confirmado que Voldemort no tenía al niño, ya que todavía tenía a todos sus seguidores más capaces intentando localizar al adolescente, y que hasta el momento no había tenido el mismo éxito que la orden.

Remus se había vuelto inconsolable y más que desesperado por encontrar al hijo de su amigo fallecido, incluso después de haber pasado muchas noches en los lugares más oscuros con la esperanza de obtener un susurro del paradero de Harry, pero fue en vano.

El mismo Dumbledore había explorado todas las vías posibles. Fawkes no había podido localizar al niño e incluso le había pedido ayuda a Dobby, quien se había unido al adolescente, pero incluso el elfo doméstico no pudo encontrar rastro de él.

El misterio de la desaparición de Harry Potter se estaba volviendo muy desesperado y Albus Dumbledore se había quedado sin opciones. Lo único que le quedaba al director era esperar y ver si Harry emergía, el resultado de la guerra dependía del chico después de todo.

 **(BREAK)**

El día en que Harry había estado trabajando para llegar finalmente y no tenía idea de cómo se sentía, ya que sus emociones estaban tan mezcladas sobre los cambios inminentes que iban a ocurrir en su vida.

Él había aceptado que iría, pero eso no lo hacía más fácil en su corazón o en su mente, donde llevaría recuerdos y sentimientos por aquellos que ya no existirían en el mundo.

Sin embargo, logró mantenerse unido, ya que la perspectiva de ver y llegar a conocer a su familia se había convertido en la única fuente de esperanza a la que se aferraba desesperadamente cuando las emociones difíciles amenazaban con vencerlo, aunque admitiría libremente que estaba muy nervioso por el toda la próxima prueba.

Había terminado de empacar su baúl y colocó a Hedwig en su jaula mientras se dirigía a la sala de tiempo para recibir sus instrucciones finales y enfrentar el viaje de no retorno.

Estaba complacido de poder llevar a su amigo con plumas, de hecho, Croaker había insistido en que lo hiciera porque le permitiría tener alguna conexión con el lugar de donde venía, una conexión que fue muy bien recibida por el adolescente.

Le había preguntado por qué era el el único que haría el viaje, lo que condujo a una explicación bastante detallada sobre las complejidades de los cálculos que se habían completado para garantizar que el plan fuera un éxito.

En resumen, Harry solo entendió que la habitación solo podría transportarse a sí misma, ya que solo podría enviar a una persona tan lejos. Si se agrega otra persona a la ecuación, solo se puede lograr la mitad del tiempo requerido y así sucesivamente.

Según Croaker, Hedwig no contaba como otra persona, ya que solo era una lechuza común, aunque hermosa, y lo suficientemente pequeña como para hacer una diferencia insignificante en el resultado de las fórmulas complicadas.

Harry entendió que solo era posible enviarlo y lo aceptó lo mejor que pudo, aunque fue una revelación difícil de tragar y debido a la profecía, sabía que tenía que ser él.

Suspiró mientras encogía todas sus posesiones, las guardaba en el bolsillo y se dirigía a la sala del tiempo por última vez.

Entró en la sala para encontrar que tanto el equipo de Croaker como el de Filmore verificaban todo para asegurarse de que todo estaba preparado y funcionando correctamente.

"¿Cómo te sientes, señor Potter?" Preguntó Croaker, sonando más que un poco preocupado.

Harry se encogió de hombros y tragó profundamente.

"No lo sé" respondió honestamente. "Enfermo, asustado, todo a la vez" terminó incierto.

"Entiendo" respondió Croaker con una simpática sonrisa. "Lo que estás haciendo es extremadamente valiente y no puedo respetarte más de lo que lo hago por el sacrificio que estás haciendo" elogió sinceramente.

"Estoy de acuerdo" interrumpió Filmore. "Ha sido un momento muy difícil aquí, pero me has impresionado muchísimo a mí y a mi equipo, no hay nada más que pueda hacer para prepararte, pero te deseo todos lo mejor chico, eres un buen mago y un muy buen hombre por lo que estás haciendo "terminó genuinamente.

Harry asintió agradecido pero no confiaba en sí mismo para hablar.

"Aquí" habló Croaker, entregándole a Harry un juego de túnicas gris oscuro y una billetera de cuero. "Me imagino que aparecerás aquí en el departamento, los necesitarás para salir, solo muéstrales la insignia y mantén tu capucha puesta", instruyó. "Nadie te interrogará con esas credenciales", explicó.

Harry tomó las túnicas y se las puso sobre la cabeza, levantando la capucha cuando terminó. Luego tomó la insignia ofrecida y la abrió.

Era una placa de oro simple con la frase "Clase 1 Inefable" grabada en el círculo de oro.

"Es solo una credencial temporal, tan pronto como salga del departamento desaparecerá", le informó Croaker.

Harry asintió entendiendo.

"Lo primero que debe hacer es dirigirse a Diagon Alley y obtener un periódico para confirmar la fecha, debe llegar a mediados de agosto de 1976 mas o menos", le dijo con confianza. "¿Has eliminado de tus posesiones todo lo que podría comprometerte?" pregunto seriamente

Harry asintió y se tragó otra punzada de dolor que amenazaba con vencerlo al recordar haber tenido que dejar atrás su Saeta de Fuego, aunque se le había permitido mantener una fotografía del Ejercito de Dumbledore que Colin había tomado.

"¿Y tienes la ropa que tenemos para ti? Aunque sospecho que necesitarás más", preguntó Filmore.

"Lo tengo todo, oro, ropa, todo lo que hablamos" confirmó Harry.

"Bien" contestó Filmore con una inclinación de cabeza. "Entonces supongo que estamos listos" suspiró un poco de mala gana. "Buena suerte, Potter, ha sido un placer trabajar contigo", entonó con seriedad, tomando la mano del adolescente con firmeza.

"Usted también, señor, aunque todavía lo odio por lo que me hizo pasar", replicó Harry con una sonrisa.

"Eso significa que hice mi trabajo correctamente" Filmore regresó con una risita. "Mantente a salvo" terminó antes de que él y su equipo salieran de la habitación después de que cada uno le diera un simple asentimiento.

"Yo también le deseo toda la suerte en el mundo, señor Potter" interrumpió Croaker, ofreciéndole al adolescente su propia mano.

"Gracias señor Croaker, por todo" respondió Harry con gusto.

"Creo que después de todo lo que hemos pasado desde que viniste aquí, te has ganado el derecho de llamarme Clarence", dijo Croaker con una leve carcajada.

"Y creo que señor Potter me hace sonar mucho mayor que yo", señaló Harry.

Croaker le sonrió al adolescente.

"Estoy orando por tu éxito Harry" dijo con sinceridad.

"Haré mi mejor Clarence" prometió Harry.

"Eso es todo lo que podemos pedirte", declaró Croaker dándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry antes de que él también abandonara la habitación, dejando solo a Harry y su familiar.

"Las cosas van a ser muy diferentes de ahora en adelante, Hedwig" susurró Harry mientras acariciaba sus plumas a través de la jaula.

El búho simplemente ululó y mordió su dedo cariñosamente.

Unos minutos después de que Croaker abandonó la habitación, Harry comenzó a sentir una molestia a su alrededor que creció y creció, lo que hizo que la habitación se sacudiera violentamente.

El temblor se hizo más y más vigoroso y Harry estaba seguro de que se colapsaría sobre sí mismo, pero antes de que eso se convirtiera en una posibilidad real, Harry sintió una sacudida violenta cuando fue llevado a la nada, aunque no podía estar seguro de dónde estaba. sin abrir físicamente los ojos, era ciertamente mucho más diferente que cuando había usado un Giratiempo en su tercer año. Definitivamente era mucho más físico y tomaba una cantidad excesiva de tiempo incluso para comenzar a disminuir la velocidad.

Sin embargo, la sensación disminuyó mucho más rápido de lo que había tardado en comenzar y Harry se encontró en la misma habitación después de que logró abrir los ojos, aunque era claramente diferente.

En lugar del equipo de ejercicios y el área en la que practicaría su trabajo de hechizo, había varios gabinetes llenos de Giratiempos y mesas repartidas por toda la sala, todas llenas de instrumentos de aspecto delicado.

Harry mismo se sentía bastante enfermo, aunque no era tan malo como había anticipado. Comprobó que Hedwig estaba bien y que todas sus posesiones habían sobrevivido al viaje antes de salir de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con un Filmore de aspecto mucho más joven.

"¿Quién demonios eres y qué estás haciendo en mi habitación?" el gruñó

Harry simplemente se quitó la insignia que le habían dado y se la mostró al hombre cuyas cejas se alzaron hasta la línea del cabello.

"Lo siento señor", profesó Filmore profusamente. "No lo sabía" agregó débilmente.

Harry ahogó la risa que quería soltar y simplemente asintió antes de salir de la habitación y lograr salir del departamento sin que se le impidiera más.

Logró salir del atrio del Ministerio de Magia y emergió dentro de un cubículo de inodoro donde se quitó la capa gris que le habían dado, se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada con llave y se sentara en el inodoro, colocando su cabeza en sus manos donde simplemente lloró por un tiempo.

Lloró por los que había dejado atrás y lloró por la gran cantidad de emociones que sentía al mismo tiempo. Estaba triste y feliz, aunque asustado y emocionado.

Todo había sido demasiado para el adolescente y sabía que necesitaba dejarlo salir finalmente, había sido lo suficientemente fuerte después de todo.

Después de que se las arregló para secar sus lágrimas y evitar que volviera a caer, se puso de pie y respiró profundamente para prepararse para enfrentar lo que tenía delante.

Estaba solo y, aunque tenía a Hedwig con él, no lo había sentido solo desde antes de comenzar Hogwarts, una sensación de que no le gustaba nada.

Suspiró y salió del cubículo para llevar a cabo la siguiente parte de lo que debía hacerse. Necesitaba asegurarse de que había llegado en el momento adecuado y tenía que comprar más ropa y la mejor escoba disponible, aunque no era una necesidad, era algo que sabía que lo haría sentir un poco mejor y que estaba interesado en ver lo que se ofrecía aquí.

Con un plan formulado en su mente, se apareció en el Callejón Diagon para comenzar a poner todo en movimiento.

Apareció cerca de la pared de ladrillo que le permitiría entrar en el Caldero Chorreante y golpeó los ladrillos correctos con su varita para pasar.

Entró en el pub e inmediatamente notó la diferencia. Todo el interior parecía menos desgastado y casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas por varios grupos de personas que compartían una bebida y charlaban alegremente entre ellos. Esta era la primera vez que se las arreglaba para estar en el mundo mágico sin que la gente lo mirara y lo empujara hacia adelante para saludarlo, algo a lo que definitivamente podría acostumbrarse, concluyó.

Se dirigió al bar y fue recibido por un Tom de aspecto mucho más juvenil, que en realidad tenía la boca llena de brillantes dientes blancos y, aunque su cabello era gris como recordaba, tenía manchas marrones.

"Buenas tardes, señor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?", Tom le preguntó con una cálida sonrisa dentuda.

"Me gustaría una habitación por favor" pidió Harry.

"¿Y cuánto tiempo necesitará? Preguntó Tom, extendiéndose detrás de una fila de ganchos y recuperando una llave.

"No estoy seguro todavía" respondió Harry con incertidumbre. "Pero ahora pagaré por una semana y luego le daré más si lo necesito por más tiempo", ofreció.

"Muy bien señor", Tom estuvo de acuerdo con un asentimiento. "Si me sigue amablemente", pidió y comenzó a subir las escaleras que estaban al lado de la barra.

Harry siguió al hombre por el tramo de escaleras hasta el punto en que se detuvo frente a una puerta, la abrió y entró, haciendo un gesto para que Harry la siguiera.

"Estoy seguro de que esto será suficiente" Tom habló con confianza. "Usted tiene un baño privado y el desayuno está incluido en el precio, por una semana serán 12 Galeones", concluyó expectante.

Harry se sorprendió por el bajo precio, pero rápidamente le pagó al hombre y le agradeció su ayuda.

Tom tomó el oro y se despidió del adolescente con una barra completa para atender.

Harry sacó el baúl de su bolsillo, lo redimensionó y buscó más oro sabiendo que lo necesitaría para sus compras.

Se sentó en la cama y suspiró mientras dejaba salir a Hedwig de su jaula, quien rápidamente se subió a su hombro y comenzó a frotar su cabeza con amor contra su mejilla.

"¿Crees que deberíamos escribirle a Dumbledore?" le preguntó al búho que gritaba con desaprobación. "¿Crees que deberíamos ir a Hogwarts?" le preguntó más.

Hedwig ululó y comenzó a menear la cabeza en respuesta, causando que Harry se riera.

"Supongo que tienes razón chica", admitió. "Tenemos que hacer esto en persona", dijo con incertidumbre. "¿Quieres ir y estirar tus alas? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que has tenido aire fresco", señaló.

La lechuza volvió a ulular e inmediatamente saltó a la repisa de la ventana, claramente dispuesta a volar.

Harry se rió entre dientes cuando abrió la ventana y la envió a ella en su camino. Sabía que ella estaría bien y que volvería cuando estuviera lista.

Luego se aseguró de tener todo lo que necesitaría y se colocó un hechizo de Repulsion, sin querer llamar la atención sobre el hecho de que se parecía mucho a su padre sin haberse reunido con Dumbledore y haber descubierto todo lo demás primero.

Luego salió del pub y vio por primera vez el Callejón Diagon como era ahora.

El callejón en sí no se veía muy diferente, aunque había algunas tiendas diferentes y las que reconoció parecían más recientes y frescas de lo que recordaba.

Comenzó a caminar por el callejón y rápidamente encontró un quiosco de periódicos donde compró la edición del día del Profeta.

"14 de agosto de 1976 ,funcionó", susurró con alivio al aparecer exactamente cuando se suponía que debía hacerlo.

Una vez comprobado que el salto hacia atrás se había realizado de acuerdo con el plan, se dirigió a Madame Malkin, que había abierto recientemente y compró todo un vestuario, aunque encontró que el estilo era bastante excéntrico para su gusto.

Había mantenido su vestuario simple y había optado por comprar pantalones vaqueros ajustados en lugar de los remendados que Madame Malkin había recomendado. Estaba bastante contento con el resto de sus compras, ya que eran mucho más neutrales y no tan llamativos como los pantalones acampanados y descubrieron que en realidad eran bastante normales en comparación, mucho para su alivio.

También compró varios tipos de zapatos y entrenadores e incluso logró comprar algo de ropa para hacer ejercicio, algo que le había prometido a Filmore que continuaría haciendo.

Después de haber terminado de comprar ropa, ingresó a Suplementos de Quidditch de Calidad y se compró una Cometa 200, la mejor que estaba disponible en ese momento y estaba contento con la escoba, aunque sabía que palidecería en comparación con su Saeta.

Había considerado ir a Gringotts para abrir una cuenta para poder almacenar la gran cantidad de oro que llevaba, pero decidió no hacerlo por el momento sabiendo que era probable que se le hicieran preguntas no deseadas. Simplemente tendría que llevarlo con él, aunque no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea.

Con las compras hechas, regresó a su habitación y decidió que haría su visita a Hogwarts al día siguiente y no prolongaría lo inevitable más allá de lo necesario, algo por lo que estaba muy nervioso.

Todo dependía del resultado de mañana y lo sabía, aunque la idea de la reunión con Dumbledore lo dejó sintiéndose más que un poco ansioso.

 **(BREAK)**

Harry se despertó por primera vez en meses a la mañana siguiente por su propia voluntad y no por haber sido expulsado de su cama por varios hechizos y corteses cortesía de Filmore, sin duda un cambio bienvenido.

Le tomó unos momentos reunirse y recordar exactamente dónde estaba y suspiró a lo que se enfrentaría hoy. Pero por el momento, él tenía que completar sus ejercicios matutinos antes de querer detenerse en otra cosa.

Se puso algo de su ropa de ejercicio y salió del pub, le dio una golosina a Hedwig al salir y comenzó a correr por las calles de Londres muggle pasando la estación de Charing Cross y finalmente se encontró en St James Park, donde completó algunas vueltas antes de regresar al Caldero Chorreante, donde terminó con sus flexiones y otros ejercicios.

Se dio una ducha y, aunque hacía calor, disfrutó de la caliente cascada de agua que calmó sus músculos cansados antes de vestirse y bajar para el desayuno.

"Buenos días señor" Tom lo saludó con una sonrisa. "¿Le gustaría desayunar?" preguntó.

"¿Podría tener un poco de gachas por favor y tal vez un poco de fruta?" Harry pidió sentirse bastante hambriento de sus esfuerzos matutinos.

"De inmediato" respondió Tom con otra sonrisa.

Harry comenzó a comer la comida y contempló la forma en que manejaría la situación con Dumbledore. Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo con el hombre a lo largo de los años, este podía ser bastante diferente. El Dumbledore de su época era muy abierto, pero no podía estar seguro de cómo esta versión más joven reaccionaría ante él. Solo esperaba que el director no lo considerara loco y que lo enviaran a San Mungo.

Intentó desesperadamente formular un plan que funcionara, pero no pudo encontrar uno del que estuviera seguro, por lo que decidió que tomaría todo lo que viniera y haría lo que fuera necesario para asegurarse de que el hombre le creyera; Tenía que hacerle creer.

Finalmente logró armar sus nervios suficiente para salir del pub y aparecerse a Hogsmeade.

El camino desde el pueblo hasta las puertas de Hogwarts parecía que duró una eternidad cuando se vio afectado nuevamente por el nerviosismo.

Finalmente, llegó a las puertas solo para encontrar que estaban cerradas y soltó un suspiro de alivio por el aparente perdón que le habían dado, aunque dudaba que tuviera el valor de volver si lo dejaba.

Suspiró de nuevo y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de girarse para irse cuando se detuvo en seco por el sonido de una voz muy familiar.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?, los estudiantes no pueden estar aquí en verano ", le informó Hagrid.

Harry tentativamente se giró para enfrentar al medio gigante, la vista de su amigo calentándolo y dándole una sensación de alivio.

El hombre se veía como siempre lo había hecho con Harry, completo con su abrigo marrón de piel de topo, aunque la piel visible alrededor de sus ojos estaba menos arrugada.

"Oh, lo siento, pensé que eras un estudiante ya que te pareces a un chico de aquí' 'Hagrid se disculpó con el ceño fruncido.

Esa declaración le dio a Harry una idea y él interiormente agradeció al hombre por la ayuda involuntaria.

"En realidad, esperaba inscribirme aquí y esperaba poder hablar con el profesor Dumbledore al respecto" respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

"No sé sobre eso" Hagrid regresó con incertidumbre. "Estas puertas están aquí para permanecer cerradas", explicó.

"Estoy feliz de entregar mi varita", ofreció Harry.

Fue entonces cuando un perro grande, fuertemente salivador, saltó hacia la puerta, moviendo la cola con locura, tratando de llamar la atención de Harry.

"Hola", dijo Harry a modo de saludo y comenzó a acariciar al animal a través de los barrotes. "Eres un buen chico, ¿no?", Se rió entre dientes mientras el perro seguía babeando, dejando un charco en el suelo entre ellos.

El perro ladró alegremente cuando Hagrid apartó al perro.

"Vuelve, Dozer, perro malo" gruñó.

"Dozer?" Pregunto Harry con una ceja levantada.

"Todo lo que hacemos es dormir" respondió Hagrid con un movimiento de su peluda cabeza.

"Ahh" Harry lo dejó sin vida.

"No puedo dejarte entrar, pero puedo verificar con el profesor Dumbledore quieres", decidió Hagrid.

"Ok" respondió Harry nerviosamente.

"Yeh, quédate aqui Dozer y haz compañia al chico" le ordenó Hagrid al perro, quien inmediatamente saltó hacia adelante para recibir una vez más las caricias de Harry. "Me imagino que eres un buen muchacho, le gustas", reflexionó Hagrid en voz alta antes de volverse y dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Harry esperó nerviosamente y acarició distraídamente al perro hasta que Hagrid regresó quince minutos después y comenzó a abrir las puertas.

"Lo siento por eso, pero no puedo ser demasiado cuidadoso en estos días ", explicó. "El profesor Dumbledore dice que te recibirá, solo mantén la varita lejos", aconsejó.

"Entiendo" Harry regresó. "Sin embargo, sería ridículo que alguien intentara atacar a Dumbledore, no tengo un deseo de muerte" Harry se rió entre dientes al saber que un poco de adulación hacia el director iría bien con el medio gigante.

Hagrid condujo a Harry a través de los terrenos y por los pasillos familiares de la escuela hasta la gárgola de piedra que inmediatamente saltó a un lado a medida que se acercaban.

Harry se detuvo y respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

"¿Estas bien chico?" Hagrid preguntó con preocupación.

"Estoy bien, solo un poco nervioso "respondió Harry genuinamente.

Hagrid se rió entre dientes.

"No es necesario que lo estes, el profesor Dumbledore es un buen hombre, te veré luego", le aseguró, dándole palmadas en la espalda y casi enviándolo al suelo. "Me voy, me voy mucho antes de que comience el curso, por suerte, te veré, me llamo Hagrid, por cierto" se presentó y le ofreció una mano enorme al adolescente.

"Harry" respondió el chico, estrechando alegremente la mano del hombre.

"Estarás bien", prometió Hagrid antes de girarse y dejar al adolescente frente a la escalera de caracol.

Harry respiró hondo y subió las escaleras, golpeando suavemente la puerta cuando llegó a la cima.

"Pase" la voz apagada del director llamó después de un momento.

Harry vacilante abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina para ver que se veía como siempre, aunque el hombre que estaba sentado detrás del escritorio se veía un poco más joven de lo que Harry recordaba.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por u ...".

El hombre se detuvo y sus cejas se alzaron significativamente cuando vio a Harry.

"Vaya, te pareces mucho a un estudiante aquí" observó Dumbledore con una mirada calculadora. "La semejanza es casi extraña", agregó asombrado.

Harry tragó profundamente antes de hablar.

"Por eso estoy aquí, señor", respondió, sin saber cómo empezar.

Dumbledore notó que el adolescente estaba claramente preocupado y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te sientas y explicas por qué estás aquí en tu propio tiempo?", Ofreció él, señalando la silla frente a él.

Harry asintió y tomó el asiento ofrecido, agradecido por haberse levantado ya que sus piernas habían empezado a temblar ligeramente.

"Hola Fawkes" Harry saludó al fénix, quien contestó antes de dejar su posición y subirse al hombro del niño.

"Veo que estás familiarizado con mi amigo aquí" interrumpió Dumbledore. "Aunque estoy seguro de que nunca nos conocimos", agregó confundido, tratando de determinar si alguna vez se había encontrado con el adolescente.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo, perdido por lo que debía decir.

"¿Por qué no dejas que salga lo que tienes que decir? Encuentro que si elegimos nuestras palabras con cuidado puede ser bastante infructuoso", aconsejó Dumbledore, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante.

Harry asintió y se preparó una vez más antes de hablar.

"¿Qué piensa sobre el viaje en el tiempo, señor?" Preguntó en voz baja.

Dumbledore se recostó en su asiento, pensando claramente en lo que le habían pedido.

"La magia es algo muy maravilloso y me temo que apenas hemos arañado la superficie de lo que es capaz de hacer", reflexionó en voz alta. "He tenido la suerte de presenciar algunas cosas magníficas que la mayoría consideraba imposibles, pero he visto por mí mismo que no lo son", continuó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Viajar en el tiempo es algo bastante impresionante en comparación con algunas cosas, aunque es bien sabido que tiene sus limitaciones", frunció el ceño. "¿Me estás diciendo que has hecho un viaje significativo en el tiempo?" cuestionó escépticamente.

Harry asintió de nuevo.

"20 años" respondió con voz ronca.

"¿Es eso así?" Dumbledore preguntó divertidamente. "Eso es toda una hazaña", supuso. "¿Y cuál sería tu nombre joven?" terminó, mirando a Harry por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

Harry suspiró y tragó profundamente antes de responder.

"Harry James Potter, señor" respondió.

Dumbledore lo miró especulativamente y asintió.

"Me recordaste al joven James cuando entraste, aunque tus ojos son los de otro estudiante aquí", respondió Dumbledore en voz baja.

"Lily Potter ... Evans" aclaró Harry.

"De hecho" Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo. "Así que el señor Potter tendrá éxito en su búsqueda", agregó, acariciando cuidadosamente su barba.

Harry permaneció en silencio y esperó a que el viejo hablara.

"Ahora Harry, no dudo que seas quien dices que eres, pero uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso en momentos como estos" Dumbledore comenzó de nuevo después de un momento. "Tendré que verificar quién eres de alguna manera", dijo con seriedad.

"Haré lo que necesite señor" respondió Harry con sinceridad.

"Muy bien" Dumbledore regresó con una cálida sonrisa. "Puedo realizar un hechizo de verificación de sangre o interrogarte bajo Veritaserum, es tu elección", concluyó.

"¿Puedo tomar la poción?" Preguntó Harry, no muy interesado en darle algo de sangre al hombre, sin estar completamente seguro de qué se haría con eso.

Dumbledore asintió.

"Solly" llamó él.

Un elfo doméstico que llevaba un delantal con el escudo de Hogwarts apareció en la habitación y se inclinó ante el hombre.

"¿Podría preguntarle al profesor Slughorn si él estaría de acuerdo en proporcionarme un poco de Veritaserum?" preguntó. "Dígale que, por supuesto, lo reemplazaré", terminó y el elfo salió disparado.

Los dos se sentaron en un amistoso silencio para que el elfo regresara, lo cual hizo después de unos minutos, agarrando un pequeño frasco de líquido transparente. Después de entregárselo a Dumbledore, se apartó dejando a los dos solos de nuevo.

"¿Estás familiarizado con veritaserum Harry?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry asintió.

"Sí, señor, aunque nunca lo he tomado voluntariamente", explicó.

"Ok" Dumbledore asintió mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el adolescente. "Abre la boca por favor" pidió.

Harry obedeció y el director colocó 3 gotas de la poción en su lengua y esperó a que ocurriera el brillo de los ojos, lo que indica que había surtido efecto.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

Harry inmediatamente sintió que podía luchar contra la poción, pero decidió dejar que siguiera su curso, tenía que hacer que el hombre confiara en él después de todo.

"Harry James Potter" respondió con sinceridad.

"¿Cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?" Preguntó Dumbledore.

"El 31 de julio de 1980" respondió Harry.

"¿Quién eres tu padre?" Dumbledore cuestionó más.

"Lily y James Potter" Harry regresó de inmediato.

"¿Y por qué viniste aquí?" Dumbledore preguntó con curiosidad.

"Para matar a Tom Riddle y detenerlo para que no termine con nuestra especie y para salvar a mi familia", Harry terminó de ahogarse cuando los pensamientos de Sirius y sus padres llegaron a la vanguardia de su mente.

Dumbledore suspiró y tomó asiento, esperando que la poción se agotara.

Harry sintió que los efectos se detuvieron y miró a Dumbledore y tragó profundamente.

"Lo siento por la última pregunta, muchacho, pero necesitaba saber" explicó Dumbledore. "Así que estás muy consciente de nuestros problemas", afirmó.

Harry asintió.

"¿Y has experimentado al hombre?" Dumbledore preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Desde que nací" Harry confirmó sombríamente.

"¿Podrías explicar?" El director solicitó.

Harry suspiró.

"¿Por qué no lo mira por usted mismo? Estoy seguro de que un hombre de tu calibre está versado en Legilimencia", ofreció Harry. "Voy a dejar caer mis escudos de oclumencia alrededor de mis recuerdos del hombre si prometes solo mirarlos y no a cualquier otra cosa, la mayoría es personal", agregó con seriedad.

"¿Conoces la Oclumancia?" Preguntó el anciano, claramente sorprendido.

"Es necesario esconder mis secretos" señaló Harry.

"De hecho, pero lo que me pide es ilegal, señor Potter", señaló Dumbledore. "Pero tengo un pensadero, de esa manera usted puede elegir qué recuerdos veo", ofreció.

'Y el uso de veritaserum está muy regulado' pensó Harry para sí mismo.

Sin embargo, asintió y Dumbledore convocó el cuenco de piedra y lo colocó sobre su escritorio entre ellos.

Harry suspiró y quitó los recuerdos de su mente con la punta de su varita y los colocó en el dispositivo.

"No quiero volver a verlos", dijo y le indicó a Dumbledore que entrara por su cuenta.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y se sumergió en la masa de oscuros recuerdos.

Pasó bastante tiempo después de que emergió con aspecto grave y muy molesto, sus ojos brillaban con la emoción que estaba sintiendo.

Sin decir una palabra, abrió un cajón en el fondo de su escritorio, se sirvió una cantidad generosa de líquido marrón y lo drenó de golpe.

Mientras el director estaba ocupado, Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para recuperar y reemplazar sus recuerdos.

"Lo siento mucho por la difícil vida que has llevado a Harry", susurró Dumbledore con sinceridad. "Pero matarlo por venganza no te hace ser mejor que él", agregó suplicante.

"No es solo por eso, hay otras razones que todavía no estoy dispuesto a compartir", explicó Harry.

Había decidido no compartir la profecía con el hombre y arriesgarse a que intentara obtener algún tipo de control sobre él. Lo necesitaba como un aliado, no un protector después de todo.

"Espero que con el tiempo puedas confiar lo suficiente en mi muchacho" respondió Dumbledore en comprensión.

"Yo también" respondió Harry en voz baja.

Dumbledore asintió y respiró hondo.

"¿Así que deseas asistir a Hogwarts?" preguntó.

"Si señor" respondió Harry. "Todavía necesito completar mis últimos dos años" explicó.

"Por supuesto" reconoció Dumbledore asintiendo. "¿Pero qué piensas hacer con tu familia? Tienes la misma edad que tu padre aquí", señaló.

"Realmente no lo sé" respondió Harry honestamente. "Esperaba poder conocerlo y quizás podríamos ser amigos", se encogió de hombros.

"Te pareces demasiado a él" dijo el director con un movimiento de cabeza. "Y no podemos dejar que tomes una poción multijugos", agregó con el ceño fruncido.

Harry hizo una mueca ante el pensamiento.

"No estarías dispuesto a cambiar tu nombre y tu apariencia" dijo Dumbledore preguntándose, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

"No" respondió Harry con firmeza.

"Entonces solo hay una cosa para eso", suspiró el director cuando se levantó y se acercó a la chimenea.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Harry pregunto con urgencia, saltando a sus pies.

Dumbledore suspiró de nuevo.

"La gente te mirará y sabrá que eres un Potter, es innegable y a mí mismo no me gusta la idea de tratar de ocultarlo", admitió con pesar. "Simplemente es demasiado trabajo tratar de esconderte y es demasiado peligroso para ti estar solo en el mundo, así que voy a llamar a Charlus y Dorea para ver si pueden idear un plan, son tu familia después de todo y estoy seguro de que lo entenderán "explicó.

"No, espera, no estoy listo para reunirme con ellos", suplicó Harry. "Y puedo cuidarme a mí mismo" agregó firmemente.

"Mi niño, cuanto más lo aplacemos, peor será" respondió Dumbledore con tristeza. "Al menos ahora tenemos tiempo para elaborar un plan, no podemos dejarlo más tiempo, la escuela comienza en menos de 3 semanas", concluyó con una sonrisa comprensiva.

Harry solo se quedó boquiabierto, no pudo armar una oración y finalmente colgó la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Buen chico" entonó Dumbledore. "Permaneceré contigo y te acompañaré sin importar el resultado", prometió.

Harry simplemente se dejó caer en su silla con desaliento e incluso consideró huir, aunque sabía que no lograría nada ahora que Dumbledore había tomado una decisión.

Dumbledore respiró hondo y lanzó un puñado de polvo floo a las llamas.

"Potter Manor" llamó con claridad y metió la cabeza en las llamas después de que se pusieran verdes.

Se retiró del fuego después de un momento y se sentó detrás del escritorio una vez más.

"Estarán aquí por un momento" le informó a Harry asintiendo.

Harry respiró hondo y tragó profundamente, intentando detener las náuseas que sentía dentro de sí mismo, aunque al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado de encontrarse con la de su abuelo.

Fiel a la palabra de Dumbledore, el fuego estalló en la vida solo unos minutos después y una mujer de unos cincuenta años salió y sacudió la ceniza de sí misma con un movimiento de su varita.

Apenas había dado un paso más en la habitación cuando levantó la vista y se detuvo en seco al ver al adolescente sentado en la silla, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, con cabello negro largo y grueso, rasgos muy delicados y ojos grises claros. Era muy pequeña, ágil y estaba a unos 6 centímetros sobre la marca de metro y medio.

Solo un momento más pasó cuando el fuego volvió a cobrar vida, depositando a un hombre bastante imponente que medía alrededor de 180 centímetros de altura. Estaba bien construido con su altura y su cabello era marrón oscuro, a juego con el de sus ojos.

"Será mejor que esto sea muy bueno, Dumbledore" gruñó cuando él también salió del fuego, quitando la ceniza de su túnica negra, solo para chocar con su esposa que todavía estaba mirando a Harry completamente asombrada.

El hombre frunció el ceño cuando chocó con la mujer, lo que le hizo mirar hacia arriba y divisó al joven, sus cejas se alzaron sorprendidas.

"Como dije, tenemos un tema muy delicado para discutir" Dumbledore cortó el silencio. "Por favor, toma asiento", pidió gesticulando a dos sillas al lado de Harry.

Los dos salieron de sus respectivos estupores ante el sonido de la voz del director y tomaron los asientos indicados, claramente sin saber qué decir.

Dumbledore suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no podía hablar y comenzó.

"Ahora, este joven me buscó esta mañana y tenía toda la historia que contar", comenzó con seriedad. "Por favor, déjame explicarte", agregó cuando parecía que Charlus lo interrumpiría. "Estoy seguro de que Harry responderá cualquier pregunta que tengas cuando terminemos", finalizó.

Los dos Potter asintieron, sin saber qué más podrían hacer por el momento.

"Verifiqué todo lo que me dijo el joven y estoy seguro de que aceptará que hagas lo mismo, como mejor te parezca", comenzó de nuevo Dumbledore, lanzando una mirada interrogadora hacia Harry.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y Dumbledore continuó.

"Tan difícil como esto es creer que este joven es de hecho su nieto" le informó a Charlus y Dorea.

Charlus se burló de inmediato.

"¿Qué estás tratando de decir, maldita reliquia?" Exigió él enojado. "James debe tener la misma edad que este niño y no tenemos otros hijos, como bien sabes", señaló con el ceño fruncido.

"De hecho" Dumbledore reconoció y suspiró. "El joven Harry aquí nació en 1980", agregó en una explicación.

Charlus dejó escapar una carcajada.

"Estás loco", declaró. "Eso es malditamente dentro de 4 años".

"Charlus" Dorea cortó en advertencia. "Estoy segura de que hay una explicación", dedujo, sintiendo mucha curiosidad por ver hacia dónde se dirigía esto.

"Hay" Dumbledore respondió con una reverencia. "Pero creo que es Harry quién debería explicarlo, solo sé lo mínimo" explicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Los dos Potter miraron hacia Harry, quien inmediatamente se sintió muy nervioso por las miradas que estaba recibiendo.

"Lo siento" comenzó. "No iba a molestarte y no quiero nada de ti", agregó con sinceridad. "Pero tuve que volver aquí para matar a Voldemort" terminó débilmente.

"Matar ... eres solo un niño" respondió Dorea preocupada. "¿Por qué demonios necesitarías hacerlo?" preguntó ella incrédula.

Harry suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

"Hay cosas que no entiendes" respondió con incertidumbre.

"Entonces inténtalo" pidió Dorea con firmeza.

Harry suspiró de nuevo.

"James realmente es mi padre y yo nací en 1980, mi nombre es Harry James Potter", dijo honestamente. "Voldemort mató a mis padres cuando yo tenía un año y él intentó matarme pero fracasó, desde entonces ha intentado matarme", concluyó apresuradamente.

"James fue asesinado?" Preguntó Dorea con miedo.

"Sí" confirmó Harry. "Mi madre y yo también fuimos criados por la familia de mi madre", explicó.

"¿Por qué demonios no habrías sido criado por nosotros?" Charlus cortó enojado.

"Ya estabas muerto y nunca te supe hasta hace unos meses" respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

Dorea negó con la cabeza y miró al niño con tristeza.

"Pero eso no explica por qué tienes que matarlo", señaló.

"Es complicado", respondió Harry lanzándole una mirada al director, indicando que no quería discutir ciertas cosas con él presente.

"Lo siento, pero tenemos que entender" insistió Dorea.

Harry asintió.

"¿Alguno de ustedes sabe Legilimencia?" preguntó, no pudiendo pensar en otra manera de mostrarles lo que él quería explicar.

"Yo sí" respondió Charlus.

"Dejaré mis escudos de Oclumancia y podrás ver por ti mismo por qué tengo que hacerlo, pero muchos de mis recuerdos no son agradables", advirtió. "No te detendré a pasar por lo que necesites, solo quiero que veas que estoy diciendo la verdad y que no estoy tratando de estafar de ninguna manera" terminó sinceramente.

"¿Conoces la oclumancia?", Preguntó Charlus, claramente sorprendido.

Harry solo asintió.

Charlus y Dorea compartieron una mirada y el hombre asintió resueltamente.

"Ok" estuvo de acuerdo. "Pondrá cualquier duda a descansar" se encogió de hombros.

Sacó su varita y miró a Harry especulativamente.

"Legilimens", susurró y se sumergió en la mente del niño.

Dumbledore inmediatamente conjuró un vaso y lo llenó con el mismo líquido marrón que había bebido antes. Lo colocó en el escritorio frente a la silla de Charlus, haciendo que Dorea lo mirara preocupada.

"Vi algunos de sus recuerdos antes, me temo que su esposo lo necesitará cuando termine", explicó con seriedad.

Dorea solo levantó una ceja al director y esperó a que su esposo terminara. Ella odiaba la legitimidad pero entendía la necesidad de eso en este momento.

Harry vio como toda su vida jugaba frente a sus ojos en un borrón. No sabía cuánto tiempo duró, pero sabía que había pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo cuando finalmente terminó, su cabeza dolía por la tensión.

Dumbledore y Dorea observaron cerca de una hora mientras Charlus y Harry se miraban el uno al otro mientras el hombre pasaba por los recuerdos del chico a voluntad.

Cuando Charlus terminó, se retiró de la mente de Harry e inmediatamente se puso de pie, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la pared, temblando incontrolablemente.

"¿Charlus?", Dorea llamó preocupada.

El hombre solo negó con la cabeza y se volvió para mirar a Harry, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, mientras miraba al niño con horror y absoluta incredulidad.

"Charlus, ¿qué viste?", Preguntó Dorea.

Ella supo al instante que debía ser terrible, su marido era el hombre más fuerte que conocía, él mismo había visto la guerra y nunca había estado en este estado.

"Charlus" dijo ella suplicante una vez más.

Charlus se volvió para mirarla y tragó profundamente.

"¿Qué viste?" ella cuestionó de nuevo

"Cosas que nadie debería ver, especialmente un niño", respondió crípticamente. "¿Cómo diablos estás vivo?" le preguntó a Harry débilmente.

Harry estaba frotándose las sienes en un intento por aliviar los latidos en su cabeza.

"He tenido suerte" suspiró.

Charlus negó con la cabeza.

"Eso fue más que suerte", dijo, notando la bebida en el escritorio y bebiéndola en uno. "Eres un infierno de mago" terminó, respirando profundamente.

"Solo quería que vieras que estoy diciendo la verdad", explicó Harry. "Es como dije, no quiero nada de ti, solo quería conocerte y tal vez ser amigo de mi padre", agregó con sinceridad.

"No dudo que estés diciendo la verdad" respondió Charlus en un susurro mientras se sentaba y ponía una mano en el hombro de Harry. "Pero no puedo dejar que luches contra él, solo eres un niño, no debería ser tu problema", dijo con firmeza.

"Viste por ti mismo que lo es", señaló Harry.

Charlus se limitó a mirar al niño y suspiró.

El chico solo tenía dieciséis años y había visto más de lo que cualquier hombre debería ver. Debería preocuparse por la tarea y divertirse con sus amigos, no planear la lucha contra un maníaco asesino y todo por algo tan absurdo como una profecía. Charlus ciertamente no tenía en alta estima la Adivinación.

Podía ver que el chico no se dejaría llevar, claramente era terco, muy parecido a su esposa.

"Te quedan dos años de escuela, ¿por qué no terminas eso y simplemente ves cómo van las cosas?", Sugirió. "Al menos te dará tiempo para prepararte", agregó.

"Ese era mi plan", respondió Harry. "Iba a volver a Hogwarts, por eso vine aquí hoy, no quise decir nada de esto", explicó.

"Y ese es el principal problema con el que tenemos que lidiar", dijo Dumbledore. "Como pueden ver, el parecido entre el joven James y Harry es muy similar, esa es la razón por la que los invité a los dos aquí. Quiero decir, es posible que podría usar un glamour para ocultar las similitudes "sugirió Dumbledore.

Charlus negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño.

"Eso no es justo para el niño y todo lo que se necesitaría sería aturdirlo y fallaría", señaló. "No debería tener que ocultar quién es, ya ha pasado suficiente", agregó con un triste suspiro.

"Tampoco podemos decir que sea un niño ilegítimo, sería perseguido" interrumpió Dorea.

"Sí, y nosotros también", señaló Charlus.

"No quiero causar ningún problema", dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de los problemas que estaba causando.

"Tonterías" respondió Charlus. "Eres familia, sin importar de dónde o cuándo vengas", afirmó firmemente. "Ni siquiera tengo hermanos, así que ni siquiera podemos decir que eres un sobrino", agregó con un suspiro.

"Bueno, tenemos que pensar en algo, el chico podría pasar por el gemelo de James", dijo Dorea con exasperación.

La cabeza de Charlus se alzó y miró a su esposa con una sonrisa.

"Di eso de nuevo" pidió.

"Qué, que él ..." ella hizo una pausa a mitad de la oración. "Podría pasar como el gemelo de James" terminó en un susurro y miró a Harry especulativamente.

"Woah" Harry intervino en la realización. "No, solo… No" terminó con incredulidad.

"Podría funcionar" concluyó Dorea, ignorando la protesta de Harry.

"¿Cómo funcionaría eso?" Preguntó Harry débilmente.

"Podría ser" estuvo de acuerdo Charlus. "Nadie supo de James hasta que lo enviamos a la escuela, excepto Dilys, que ahora está muerta y ... Arcturus, fue el único que vino a nuestra casa cuando James estaba creciendo", terminó con un suspiro.

"Siempre podemos decirle" sugirió Dorea. "Él lo entendería, es familia Charlus, él lo entenderá", reiteró.

Charlus asintió.

"Podemos decir que lo mandamos a un tutor privado, demonios, el chico es más que talentoso para hacer eso creíble", señaló Charlus. "El chico es un maldito prodigio" agregó sinceramente. "Podemos decir que lo trajimos a casa debido a la guerra, lo queríamos cerca", concluyó triunfante.

"Recomendaría no informar al Sr. Black", Dumbledore interrumpió gravemente.

"Este es un negocio familiar, Dumbledore" replicó Charlus con irritación. "Ya no te preocupa", agregó en un tono sin sentido.

Dumbledore simplemente se encogió de hombros y permaneció en silencio.

Dorea suspiró.

"Todo está bien, pero estás olvidando una cosa", dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Charlus frunció el ceño y miró a su esposa inquisitivamente.

"James", le recordó Dorea con exasperación.

"Ah", Charlus inexpresivo.

Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un rato hasta que Charlus volvió a hablar.

"Le decimos la verdad" dijo simplemente.

Dorea le frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza.

"Tiene 16 Charlus, no puedes poner eso en él" suspiró.

"No podemos mentirle a nuestro hijo, él merece la oportunidad de conocer al chico, no es como si tuviera que cuidarlo, incluso podría hacer que madure un poco", respondió.

Suspiró antes de seguir hablando.

"No estoy diciendo que sea fácil, ni mucho menos, pero será peor si intentamos ocultárselo", señaló. "Somos una familia, no importa cómo estemos relacionados, tenemos que cuidarnos los unos a los otros, es lo suficientemente pequeño, sin mentiras ni secretos entre nosotros", terminó con un triste movimiento de cabeza.

"Honestamente, está bien" dijo Harry una vez más. "Solo puedo cambiar mi nombre y usar el glamour", ofreció, aunque se sentía reacio a hacerlo.

"No harás tal cosa" respondió Charlus con firmeza. "Eres un Potter" agregó simplemente.

"Esto solo está causando problemas y no quería eso", dijo Harry con tristeza. "No necesito nada y estoy bien, tengo oro más que suficiente para comprarme una casa cuando termine la escuela, tal vez deberíamos olvidarlo", sugirió y se levantó para irse.

Realmente no quería causar problemas a su familia, solo había venido aquí para inscribirse en la escuela, tal vez encontrar a un aliado muy necesitado en Dumbledore y había sido arrojado a esto inesperadamente.

"¿Y qué hay de nosotros?" Dorea preguntó emocionalmente poniéndose de pie. "¿Solo esperas que olvidemos que te conocimos?" Ella añadió con un movimiento de cabeza. "Tú eres nuestro nieto, no importa cómo hayas venido aquí", finalizó con firmeza.

Harry se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta y tragó profundamente.

Charlus se puso de pie y puso su mano en el hombro de su esposa.

"Como dije, nuestra familia es pequeña, Harry", dijo en voz baja. "Nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de que James tuviera más hermanos" se atragantó. "No podemos olvidar que estás aquí, eres familia y no tienes a nadie más, James lo entenderá, probablemente tomará tiempo, pero lo hará, siempre quiso un hermano, igual que nosotros queríamos más hijos" Terminó con una débil sonrisa.

"Nunca tuve una familia" susurró Harry.

"Y ahora tu la tienes" respondió Charlus. "Será dificil, pero lo haremos funcionar de alguna manera", agregó con un gesto de cabeza.

"Pero no es justo para mi padre" respondió Harry sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Y será aún más injusto si te escondes de él y no le das la oportunidad", señaló Charlus.

Harry se pasó la mano por el pelo.

Esta situación era aún más extraña de lo que él podría haber comprendido y no tenía idea de qué hacer. Se sentía como si no tuviera otra opción en el asunto. Podía alejarse, esconderse y saber que había lastimado a la única familia que había tenido o podía enfrentar lo que sentía que se avecinaba.

Se giró para mirar a la pareja y pudo ver los ruegos en sus ojos.

¿Cómo podía decirles que no?

La respuesta simple fue que no podía y lo sabía. Estaban dispuestos a al menos intentarlo, él debería poder hacer lo mismo y sabía que se arrepentiría si se iba ahora y no lo hacía.

Suspiró y asintió, notando el alivio que aparecía en las caras de sus abuelos mientras lo hacía.

"Iré a buscarlo", le ofreció Dorea mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea y se detuvo. "Sirius está ahí" dijo ella en la realización.

Harry contuvo el aliento en su pecho ante la mención de su padrino.

"Nos preocuparemos por él después de haber hablado con James", respondió Charlus.

Dorea asintió y desapareció en las llamas después de arrojar un poco de polvo floo.

"Si planeas asistir a Hogwarts Harry, necesitaré una transcripción de algún tipo", Dumbledore rompió el silencio que había caído después de un momento.

Harry asintió y buscó en su bolsillo para recuperar los resultados de OWL que había traído consigo y se los entregó al director.

Dumbledore miró por encima del pergamino y asintió con entusiasmo.

"Muy impresionante", elogió. "Muy impresionante de hecho", agregó con una sonrisa.

Charlus frunció el ceño y tomó los resultados del hombre para leerlo por sí mismo, alzando las cejas significativamente al hacerlo.

"Todo Excelentes", dijo con orgullo. "No habría esperado nada menos", supuso. "Especialmente después de todo lo que has pasado, me refiero a un basilisco a los 12 años", agregó, claramente impresionado.

"¿Un basilisco?", Dumbledore preguntó frenéticamente.

"El chico es más que impresionante", respondió Charlus con desdén, claramente no queriendo compartir ningún detalle con el viejo. "Dorea estará satisfecha con una cierta habilidad tuya, aunque deberías reservártela, la gente todavía tiene la impresión de que es oscura", aconsejó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harry asintió su acuerdo.

Comprendió que Charlus se refería a su habilidad de hablar parsel y sabía por experiencia que el hombre tenía razón en su deducción.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, Dorea salió de la casa una vez más y asintió con la cabeza hacia su marido.

"Ya viene, le dije que necesitábamos una seria discusión familiar", explicó nerviosa.

Charlus solo asintió y esperó a que apareciera su hijo.

El fuego cobró vida después de solo un momento y Harry tuvo la primera visión de su padre en persona.

Se veían muy parecidos, aunque los ojos eran diferentes y los rasgos de Harry eran un poco más delicados, pero aun cuando estaban de pie uno al lado del otro, las diferencias serían difíciles de notar, los ojos serían el único obsequio real de que no eran la misma persona.

James Potter salió de la chimenea e inmediatamente comenzó a poner excusas, claramente pensando que estaba aquí por algo relacionado con la escuela.

"Sea lo que sea, no fui yo, me he comportado ...",

Se detuvo al ver a Harry, su expresión reflejaba la de sus padres cuando lo vieron por primera vez.

"Mierda" susurró.

"Lenguaje James", Dorea regañó y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación.

"No todos los días entras en una habitación y ves a tu doble", señaló James. "¿Es poción multijugos?" Preguntó acercándose a Harry y mirándolo con asombro.

"No James y deja de asustar al pobre chico" respondió Dorea. "Esto es lo que tenemos que discutir contigo, toma asiento", pidió con seriedad.

"¿Entonces no estoy en problemas?" Preguntó James pareciendo aliviado.

"No" confirmó Charlus. "Pero esto es muy serio" explicó con firmeza.

James frunció el ceño y tomó asiento al que su madre le hizo un gesto, mirando expectante a sus padres mientras lo hacía.

Charlus suspiró, encontrándose en la posición en la que Harry estaba antes y sin saber por dónde empezar.

"Este" comenzó. "Es Harry" le presentó al niño con un gesto.

"Ok" respondió James con escepticismo. "¿Qué, es un pariente perdido o algo así?" preguntó si ya había notado el parecido entre él y el otro chico.

"En una forma de hablar" concedió Charlus. "Pero no es de aquí" añadió con un suspiro.

James frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, ¿de dónde es él?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Charlus y Dorea compartieron una mirada y fue esta última la que habló.

"Harry nació en 1980" suspiró ella.

James sacudió la cabeza y miró a sus padres confundido.

"Es 1976" señaló.

Charlus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo, demostrando de dónde había sacado Harry el hábito.

"Lo sabemos" dijo exasperado. "Harry ha viajado en el tiempo" explicó simplemente.

James solo se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando notó las expresiones graves que llevaban sus padres.

"Es en serio" se atragantó.

"Así es" confirmó Dorea en voz baja.

Las cejas de James se alzaron y miró a Harry de cerca, inspeccionando cada detalle del otro chico.

"Te ves igual que yo" susurró.

Harry tragó profundamente y asintió.

"¿Eres mi hermano?" James preguntó, toda la diversión ahora ausente de su rostro.

Harry tragó de nuevo y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

"¿Entonces, quién eres?" James pregunto casi desesperadamente.

Harry trató de hablar pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, simplemente no podía hacer un sonido.

"Él es tu hijo" se atragantó Dorea.

Los ojos de James se abrieron ante la revelación y se levantó y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad y luego estalló en una carcajada.

"No, no puede ser verdad, debe haber regresado alrededor de ..."

"Veinte años" dijo Harry, interrumpiéndolo.

James se volvió para mirar al niño y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"Eso no es posible" afirmó. "¿Por qué demonios viniste? ¿Por qué el yo del futuro no te está cuidando?", Preguntó confundido.

Harry suspiró y miró a su padre con tristeza.

"Estás muerto" susurró Harry haciendo que James se congelara con una expresión de horror en su rostro.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó débilmente después de unos momentos.

"Fuiste asesinado cuando yo era un bebé", explicó Harry emocionalmente. "Es una de las razones por las que regresé, para evitar que eso le suceda a usted y a mi madre", explicó.

James se giró para mirar a sus padres y luego a Dumbledore, quien estaba preocupado.

"¿Es esto real?" le pregunto al director "¿No estás intentando devolvermelas por todas las bromas?"

"Me temo que no Sr. Potter, tanto yo como tus padres, lo hemos verificado", respondió Dumbledore con seriedad.

James se volvió una vez más para mirar a su madre y su padre y ambos asintieron con la cabeza en confirmación.

"Pero solo tengo dieciséis" dijo débilmente. "No estoy listo para ser padre", señaló.

"Y no esperamos que lo hagas, tampoco Harry", respondió Charlus.

"No necesito un padre" Harry interrumpió en voz baja. "Nunca tuve uno y no necesito uno ahora" suspiró tristemente.

"¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí? Él no me necesita, él mismo lo dijo", preguntó James a sus padres.

"Esto es tan nuevo para ti como lo ha hecho para nosotros James, él solo vino a inscribirse en la escuela y Dumbledore nos contactó" explicó Charlus. "El chico ni siquiera quería decírtelo, solo iba a irse", agregó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso?' Preguntó James, mirando hacia Harry.

"Porque no quería causar ningún problema, pero no podíamos dejarlo irse, él es nuestra familia", respondió Dorea.

James asintió su comprensión. Su madre siempre le había inculcado la importancia de la familia.

"Esto realmente no es una broma?" preguntó de nuevo.

"No hijo, no es una broma", respondió Charlus con firmeza.

James suspiró, se pasó la mano por el pelo y se acercó a Harry.

"No estás tratando de sacar algo, ¿verdad?" Cuestionó severamente al otro chico.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero nada de ninguno de ustedes, lo único que quería era conocerte y tal vez ser tu amigo", respondió Harry con sinceridad. "Tengo mi propio dinero y todo lo que necesito", agregó encogiéndose de hombros.

James asintió aunque Harry no estaba convencido.

"¿Por qué no realizamos un hechizo de verificación de sangre, eso te lo mostrará?", Sugirió.

James miró a su padre, quien se encogió de hombros.

"Ok" estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Quieres que lo haga yo?" Dumbledore ofreció.

James asintió y los dos muchachos se acercaron al escritorio.

"Solo necesito una muestra de tu sangre en estos frascos", indicó.

Harry asintió, sacó su varita y conjuró dos intrincadas dagas de plata.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" James preguntó asombrado mientras tomaba uno de los cuchillos que se le ofrecían.

"Harry es un mago muy talentoso" explicó Charlus, evitando que Harry tuviera que responder. "No revelaré ninguno de sus secretos, son suyos, pero él es muy especial", agregó con firmeza.

James solo sacudió la cabeza y volvió su atención a Dumbledore y al otro chico.

Observó cómo Harry cortaba casualmente su palma y llenaba el frasco que le habían dado sin siquiera hacer una mueca, sellando rápidamente el corte cuando terminó.

James imitó las acciones del otro chico y no pudo evitar el siseo de dolor que se le escapó cuando la hoja se cortó en su carne.

Cuando terminó, Harry tomó su mano y selló la herida haciendo que James notara su varita por primera vez.

"Esa es una varita extraña", señaló con el ceño fruncido.

"Tuve que hacerla a medida, superé a mi anterior", explicó con tristeza, sin querer discutir el destino de su vieja varita y la conexión que tenía con Voldemort.

"Es bonita ", James elogió con un asentimiento.

Dumbledore tosió para llamar la atención de los dos niños.

"Si de hecho eres padre e hijo, la sangre se volverá dorada, si estás relacionado en alguna forma inferior, se volverá plateada", explicó mientras sacaba su varita y comenzó a lanzar el hechizo con un canto latino.

Harry ni siquiera miró para saber que la sangre se volvería dorada, pero James observó las dos muestras con atención y sin parpadear.

Como era de esperar, después de solo un momento, los dos frascos de sangre estaban llenos de un líquido ahora de color dorado y brillante y James respiró hondo antes de volver a sentarse, sin decir una palabra.

"¿Quién era tu madre?", Preguntó de repente con curiosidad.

Harry tragó profundamente, sin saber si debería decir, pero no quería ocultarle nada.

"Miralo por ti mismo", respondió Harry, se acercó más a su padre y señaló sus ojos.

James frunció el ceño y miró hacia donde estaba señalando el otro chico, sus ojos se agrandaron cuando la realización lo golpeó.

"Lily", susurró al reconocer los ojos que lo miraban.

Harry asintió.

"No puedes decirle nada a ella", le suplicó Harry.

James sacudió la cabeza.

"Ella no me creería de todos modos, piensa que soy una idiota", murmuró.

"Sí, Sirius decia eso", se rió Harry.

"¿Conocías a Sirius?", Preguntó James con entusiasmo.

"Él era mi padrino", respondió Harry. "Yo también conocí a Remus", agregó.

"¿Qué hay de Peter?", Preguntó James.

"Son suficientes preguntas por ahora", Charlus interrumpió. "No quieres decir demasiado Harry, podría cambiar más de lo que quieres", dijo con advertencia.

Harry asintió entendiendo.

"Recuerda, lo que la gente hizo de donde vienes no ha sucedido aquí, no puedes hacer nada contra ellos y estás en una posición para evitarlo, recuerda eso", aconsejó Charlus.

Harry entendió lo que el hombre estaba insinuando. Estaba en condiciones de evitar que las personas se convirtieran en lo que eran y debería tener una mente abierta. Sabía que sería muy difícil hacer lo que se refería a ciertas personas, pero lo intentaría.

Harry aceptó el punto con otro asentimiento.

"Todo esto está bien, pero ¿cómo explicamos todo esto?" James no preguntó a nadie en particular.

"Ya hemos pensado en eso" respondió Dorea un poco nerviosa.

Continuó explicando la idea que se les había ocurrido al principio del día y James frunció el ceño.

"O podemos fingir que esto no ha sucedido", agregó Harry cuando la mujer terminó.

James suspiró.

"Es un poco tarde para eso", señaló. "Tomará un tiempo acostumbrarme, pero creo que funcionará, me haría una persona de mierda sabiendo lo que hago y alejándote, ni siquiera creo que ahora pueda", terminó con un sincero susurro.

Dorea le sonrió a su hijo.

"Estás tomando esto bastante bien" observó ella.

James se encogió de hombros.

"Siempre me dijiste que la familia es lo más importante", respondió. "Y será una broma increíble", continuó con una sonrisa. "Y mientras no tenga que cambiar pañales" terminó con una sonrisa pícara.

Dorea negó con la cabeza con exasperación.

"¿Cuándo vas a crecer, James?" preguntó ella irritada.

"Nunca" respondió el niño simplemente.

Dorea volvió a negar con la cabeza.

"¿Cómo le decimos a Sirius que está viviendo con nosotros después de todo?" preguntó ella con un toque de preocupación.

" Sirius no hace conversaciones como esta "respondió James sacudiendo la cabeza." Pero sé cómo podemos hacerlo y podemos hacerle una broma al mismo tiempo ", agregó en realización.

"James, este no es el momento para una de tus bromas" reprendió Dorea.

"Mamá, conozco a Sirius mejor que nadie, si tratamos de explicarlo de esta manera, él se volverá loco", dijo James con confianza. "Tenemos que hacerlo lo más pequeño posible, confía en mí", imploró.

Dorea miró a su marido que se encogió de hombros.

"Puede que tenga razón", admitió.

"Bien" Dorea aceptó de mala gana. "Pero no lo presiones demasiado", advirtió.

James se limitó a sonreír.

"¿Cómo te sientes al hacer tu primera broma?" James le preguntó a Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar esto?", Suspiró.

James solo sonrió de nuevo y comenzó a armar su plan.

"¿Dónde te alojas Harry?" Charlus cuestionó. "No creo que lo hayas dicho".

"El Caldero Chorreante" respondió Harry. "Solo faltan unas semanas para que empiece la escuela" se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, si vamos a lograr esto, entonces será mejor que consigas tus cosas y vuelvas con nosotros", sugirió Charlus.

Harry asintió, el hombre tenía un punto.

"Iré contigo" ofreció James. "Nos da la oportunidad de conocernos un poco", se encogió de hombros.

"Está bien, pero vuelve directamente aquí y no dejes que te arrastre a la tienda de quidditch", le dijo Dorea a Harry.

"Ya tengo mi escoba" respondió Harry.

"¿Juegas al quidditch?" Preguntó James, sus ojos se iluminaron.

Fue el turno de Harry de sonreír.

"El buscador más joven en un siglo?" respondió casualmente.

James se atragantó y sacudió la cabeza.

"¿En qué casa estabas?" el cuestiono

Los tres adultos en la sala se inclinaron hacia adelante, igual de curiosos que sabían.

"Gryffindor", respondió Harry, aunque estuvo tentado de hacer que el niño esperara.

James respiró visualmente con un suspiro de alivio.

"Pensé que podrías haber sido una serpiente", murmuró.

"James, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no todos son malos, yo estaba en Slytherin", interrumpió Dorea acaloradamente.

"Sí, porque estás cuerdo", murmuró James descaradamente.

"¿Disculpa?", Preguntó Dorea, mirando a su hijo con los ojos entornados.

"Nada mamá" respondió James inocentemente. "¿No deberíamos irnos ahora?" interrogó a Harry y comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta.

" ¿Puedes usar mi floo si lo deseas? ", Ofreció Dumbledore.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Realmente no me gusta el floo" respondió honestamente. "Y realmente podría usar el aire fresco", agregó.

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado" suplicó Dorea.

"Créeme, estarán bien", intervino Charlus y puso una mano reconfortante en el hombro de su esposa.

Con eso, Harry y James salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron hacia las puertas principales del castillo.

"Se lo tomó mucho mejor de lo que pensé", observó Dorea.

"Lo hizo" estuvo de acuerdo Charlus. "Esperemos que podamos mantenerlo así", suspiró.

 **(BREAK)**

Harry y James salieron de la oficina y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en silencio y fue Harry quien lo rompió.

"Lo siento por todo esto", dijo genuinamente. "No quise que sucediera de esta manera, aunque lo estés tomando bien, mejor de lo que yo sería", concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

James se detuvo, miró al otro chico y sacudió la cabeza.

"No es tu culpa, te lo han empujado tanto como a nosotros", se compadeció. "Honestamente, no lo he asimilado realmente y tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse", admitió. "Pero es como dijo mamá: eres familia dondequiera o cuando vengas", concluyó.

"Bueno, gracias, por ser tan comprensivo" respondió Harry.

"Lo único que mamá siempre quiso era tener hijos" respondió James con seriedad. "Ella ya no podía tener despues de mi nacimiento y nunca lo admitirá, pero es algo que nunca superó, simplemente no la molestes", imploró.

Harry asintió y los dos comenzaron a abrirse camino en silencio una vez más. Llegaron a las puertas y pasaron por ellas antes de que James rompiera el silencio esta vez.

"¿Cómo vamos a Londres?" preguntó con curiosidad.

Harry solo le ofreció al chico su brazo en respuesta.

"¿Puedes aparentarte?" Preguntó James con entusiasmo. "¿Puedes enseñarme?" Añadió en tono de mendicidad.

Harry solo asintió y agarró al niño por los hombros, apareciéndolos mientras lo hacía.

El dúo llegó afuera de la entrada trasera del Caldero Chorreante y Harry tuvo que sostener al otro chico para evitar que se cayera.

"No me gustó eso" declaró James, viéndose considerablemente pálido.

"Es mejor que lo hagas tú mismo", explicó Harry con simpatía y guió al niño a través de la barra y hasta su habitación.

Harry comenzó a poner todo junto, asegurándose de que no dejara nada atrás.

"¿Cómo terminé con Lily?" Preguntó James de repente.

Harry miró al niño y suspiró.

"Sirius dijo que creciste, eso es todo lo que sé", se encogió de hombros.

James asintió con la cabeza y se perdió de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

"Y sabes que Remus ..."

"¿Es un hombre lobo?" Harry interrumpió. "Sí, lo hago" confirmó, provocando un suspiro de alivio de James. "Y también sé todo sobre Prongs", agregó con una sonrisa.

La cabeza de James se levantó y miró a Harry interrogativamente.

Harry sacudió la cabeza con diversión, hurgó en su baúl y sacó un trozo de pergamino y se lo pasó a James de forma casual.

"¿Tienes el mapa?" Preguntó James con asombro.

Harry asintió y alcanzó una vez más el tronco, quitándose una capa plateada y sedosa.

"¿Y la capa?" James añadió débilmente. "¿Tienes idea de lo que podríamos hacer con dos mapas y dos capas?", Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. "Las posibilidades son infinitas" concluyó.

Harry se limitó a reírse sabiendo que el otro chico ya estaba preparando una juerga de bromas como Hogwarts nunca había visto.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que sabes sobre Prongs?" Preguntó James con curiosidad después de un momento.

Harry solo sonrió y sacó su varita.

"Expecto Patronum" susurró.

James se quedó mirando con asombro el alto nivel de magia que estaba presenciando y se quedó estupefacto al ver su forma animaga.

Después de unos momentos, Harry terminó el hechizo y James se volvió para mirarlo.

"¿Soy tu patronus?" preguntó débilmente.

"Desde que Lunático me enseñó cuando tenía trece", respondió Harry.

"¿Trece?" James se burló. "Mierda, debes ser bueno" susurró con orgullo.

"Tuve que aprenderlo" respondió Harry crípticamente.

James asintió.

"No has mencionado a Colagusano", señaló. "No puedo imaginar no ser nunca amigo de él, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó.

Harry tragó profundamente y recordó lo que Charlus había dicho. Por mucho que quisiera alejar a su padre de la rata y matar al bastardo, sabía que aún no era su lugar para interferir.

"Es como dijo tu padre, no debería decir mucho, pero evitaré que algo malo suceda", prometió.

James quería protestar, pero lo pensó mejor pensando que Harry probablemente tenía razón en el hecho de que probablemente tenía la ventaja de saber qué iba a pasar y que si cambiaba demasiado podría terminar peor de lo que era antes para el niño.

James asintió aunque Harry podía ver que no estaba muy feliz por eso.

"Hay cosas que no te diré, pero siempre puedes preguntar", explicó con sinceridad. "Si no puedo decirlo, por favor, comprenda que no es que no confíe en usted, sino que realmente estás mejor sin saberlo", agregó.

James asintió su comprensión mucho más convincente ahora.

"Sabes, vas a tener que acostumbrarte a llamarlos mamá y papá", señaló. "Oh, y yo puedo ser el hermano mayor, es lo suficientemente extraño como lo es sin que seas mayor" terminó con un movimiento de cabeza.

"De acuerdo" respondió Harry al instante.

Ya era bastante malo tener la misma edad que su padre, y mucho menos pensar que era mayor.

Fue entonces cuando Hedwig entró volando por la ventana y aterrizó en el hombro de Harry, mordisqueando su oreja cariñosamente.

"Ella es hermosa" observó James cuando dio un paso adelante y acarició al pájaro que lo miraba con expresión calculadora.

"Ella es la única cosa viva que podría traer conmigo" respondió Harry con tristeza.

James dejó de acariciar la lechuza y miró al otro chico.

"Debe ser muy difícil para ti" observó. "No pensé en tus amigos ni en ninguna otra persona que conocieras y viniste aquí solo", continuó con un movimiento de cabeza. "¿Por qué volviste?" preguntó.

"No tenía elección" respondió Harry. "Me imagino que sabrás por qué volví un día, pero aún no", dijo con firmeza. "¿Estás listo?" el cuestiono

James asintió y Harry envió a Hedwig en su camino, sabiendo que ella podría encontrarlo.

"¿Podrías enseñarme a hacer un patronus?" James preguntó mientras la pareja salía del pub y se aparecía de regreso a Hogsmeade.

 **(BREAK)**

Dumbledore, Charlus y Dorea esperaban ansiosamente el regreso de los muchachos en la oficina, con la mujer fuera del trío caminando nerviosa hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

"Merlín, Dor, por favor, siéntate, estarán bien", suspiró Charlus con exasperación.

Dorea hizo una pausa y miró a su marido con preocupación.

"Se han ido por años", respondió ella.

"Han pasado quince minutos" señaló Charlus. "Podrían no haber salido de los terrenos en ese tiempo", agregó a sabiendas.

Dorea repentinamente también llevó su mano a su boca, sus ojos se agrandaron.

"Ni siquiera comprobamos cómo llegarían allí", dijo al darse cuenta.

"Me imagino que Harry los aparecerá" Charlus se encogió de hombros.

"No tiene licencia" resopló Dorea. "Necesitas detener eso o los Aurores lo arrestaran".

"No obtuve una licencia hasta después de la guerra y nunca me atraparon", respondió su esposo despreocupadamente.

"Charlus" gruñó Dorea.

"Está bien, tendré una palabra" refunfuñó, pasando su mano por su cabello. "Tienes que recordar que no es tu hijo" le recordó con firmeza.

"Para todos los efectos, él es" respondió Dorea.

Charlus suspiró.

"Tienes que andar con cuidado con él, Dor, él nunca tuvo una Madre con la que crecer, maldita sea, durmió en un armario durante 10 años de su vida", explicó con enojo.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Dorea peligrosamente.

"No debería haber dicho nada" respondió Charlus con un movimiento de cabeza. "Sólo ten cuidado, por favor", suplicó. "No es como James, puede que solo tenga dieciséis años, pero está lejos de ser un niño, simplemente no lo mimes y lo cuides demasiado, no creo que quiera eso y es lo suficientemente confuso tal y como es", concluyó.

"Entonces el niño necesita aprender a ser un niño", replicó Dorea.

"Estoy de acuerdo" respondió Charlus. "Esperemos que pasar tiempo con James y Sirius lo suavicen, Merlín sabe que lo necesita y que no esté tan concentrado en matar a ese bastardo", concluyó con tristeza.

"¿Por qué cree que tiene que ser él?" Preguntó Dorea con tristeza.

"No aquí" advirtió Charlus. "Pero tiene razones más que suficientes para querer, entiendo eso, pero aún no", terminó sin convicción.

La pareja fue interrumpida por el sonido de risas que venían de la escalera y Harry y James entraron a la sala a mitad de la conversación.

"¿Realmente hizo eso?" Pregunto Harry sosteniendo sus costados.

"Lo hizo" respondió James con seriedad. "A McGonagall le encantó esa lata y la explosión, unos cuantos fuegos artificiales más tarde y estoy detenido durante un mes y Sirius se sale con la suya", explicó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Harry solo se rió y se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban de vuelta en la oficina de Dumbledore, golpeando a James en el hombro para llamar su atención.

Dorea los estaba mirando a los dos con desaprobación, mientras tanto Charlus como Dumbledore intentaban ocultar sus sonrisas.

"¿Y cómo llegaron ustedes a Londres y regresaron?" preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.

"Nos aparecimos" Harry se encogió de hombros.

Dorea frunció el ceño y James se llevo la mano a la cara.

"Regla número uno, nunca le admitas nada a mamá, niega todo porque de todos modos obtendrás el mismo castigo", susurró, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Gracias James" gruñó Dorea. "No habrá más apariciones hasta que obtengas una licencia, no a menos que sea una emergencia", agregó con firmeza.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Prefiero volar de todos modos" respondió él.

"¿Qué escoba conseguiste?" Preguntó James. "¿Trajiste uno contigo?"

"No me dejaron traer el mío, hubiera sido un regalo muerto, pero obtuve una Cometa 200" respondió Harry.

James asintió con su aprobación.

"¿Están ustedes dos listos para ir?" Charlus le preguntó a la pareja.

"Sí, solo sigue las indicaciones de Harry cuando volvamos", James le dio instrucciones. "Oh, y yo soy el mayor" explicó.

Tanto Charlus como Dorea negaron con la cabeza.

"La dirección es Potter Manor, tienes nuestra sangre, así que las barreras te dejarán pasar", informó Dorea a Harry.

Harry asintió entendiendo y tanto Charlus como Dorea se despidieron de Dumbledore antes de salir por el floo.

"Gracias profesor, por todo" Harry le dijo sinceramente al anciano.

Dumbledore le dio una cálida sonrisa.

"Todo salió bien", respondió feliz. "Oh, y aunque estabas en Gryffindor antes de que tuvieras que ser ordenado, para mantener la pretensión, por supuesto", le informó a Harry.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió sabiendo que podía convencer al sombrero para que lo pusiera donde quisiera ir.

"Volverás a ser un Gryffindor", dijo James con confianza antes de entrar en las llamas y desaparecer.

Harry asintió y siguió al otro chico para encontrarse con su padrino de dieciséis años por primera vez.

 **(BREAK)**

Harry salió del floo y en realidad logró no caer al suelo por primera vez en su vida, para su alivio.

Charlus y Dorea lo estaban esperando y sintió un golpecito en el hombro.

"Toma esto", susurró James, dándole las gafas de debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry los tomó y sacudió la cabeza con incertidumbre.

"¿Estas seguro acerca de esto?" pregunto preocupado

"Es la mejor manera" dijo James con confianza. "Confía en mí, lo conozco", reiteró.

Harry tuvo que estar de acuerdo. Aunque conocía a Sirius, este no era el mismo hombre de su tiempo que había pasado doce años en compañía del Dementor.

Harry asintió y se puso las gafas y se dejó guiar a través de la majestuosa casa de James.

Finalmente llegaron a una sala de estar y Harry vio a su padrino como un adolescente por primera vez.

Miró mucho cómo Harry recordaba, aunque este Sirius era definitivamente mucho más saludable y mucho menos demacrado.

Respiró hondo y entró en la habitación, recogiendo una revista de quidditch que vio en la mesa. Se sentó frente al chico que estaba tendido en un sofá leyendo su propio libro y ni siquiera levantó la vista para saludar a Harry cuando llegó.

"Entonces, ¿qué quería Dumbledore?" Sirius preguntó de improviso.

"Se disculpó por el mes de detención que serví por la lata de McGonagall" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Dijo que ahora sabe quién lo hizo y que serán castigados cuando comience la escuela", agregó, aliviado por su rápido pensamiento.

Escuchó a James sofocar su risa justo detrás de él.

Sirius inmediatamente se puso de pie con una expresión de horror en su rostro y estuvo a punto de hablar hasta que vio al otro chico y simplemente lo miró boquiabierto.

"Sabes" interrumpió Harry. "No deberías mirarme así, la gente ya está empezando a hablar de ti", dijo con seriedad.

Los ojos de Sirius se hincharon dentro de sus cuencas y comenzó a balbucear incoherentemente, lo cual tuvo la suerte de que James soltó un resoplido de risa, todavía oculto bajo la capa.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que la gente está hablando?" Sirius preguntó enojado.

"Bueno, es comprensible" Harry se encogió de hombros. "Los productos para el cabello, los amuletos con aroma y los pantalones que usas son bastante ajustados", dijo casualmente.

"Me conoces, Prongs, he estado con más brujas que tú, Lunatico y Colagusano combinados", dijo Sirius con desesperación.

"Por lo que sé, podrías estar compensando demasiado por algo" señaló Harry.

Luego dejó la revista y miró al otro chico que todavía parecía horrorizado.

"Mira, no tengo ningún problema con eso", dijo genuinamente. "Pero para que lo sepas, no es lo mío, aunque con esos pómulos, podrías ser una chica muy bonita si hicieras el esfuerzo" terminó con un gesto de cabeza.

Harry pudo aquí escuchar a James riéndose desde detrás de la silla y tosió en un esfuerzo por ocultar los sonidos que venían del chico oculto.

Sirius gimió levemente y luego miró al otro chico, frunciendo el ceño una vez más, sus ojos se abrieron de repente después de un momento.

"Tú no eres James", dijo rotundamente.

"¿Qué diablos estás hablando Canuto?" Pregunto Harry irritado.

Fue entonces cuando Dorea entró en la habitación y Sirius se volvió de inmediato para dirigirse a ella.

"Tía Dorea, mira a James" pidió, deslizando su varita en su mano.

Dorea se volvió para mirar al niño y se encogió de hombros.

"Sí, ese es mi hijo Sirius" observó ella interrogante.

"Ese no es James, se parece a él, pero no lo es" señaló Sirius con desesperación.

"Por el amor de Merlín, Sirius, creo que sé cómo se ve mi hijo" dijo Dorea con indignación.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

"Sus rasgos son más delicados y sus ojos son verdes, maldita sea, James tiene ojos marrones" Sirius intentó desesperadamente.

"Y te preguntas por qué la gente habla de ti" interrumpió Harry en tono decepcionado.

A estas alturas, James claramente había tenido suficiente y ya no podía contener su risa mientras escapaba de él y se quitó la capa para revelarse, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas.

"Eso fue malditamente increible", declaró, dando palmaditas a Harry en el hombro.

Sirius miró a los dos chicos con una expresión de completa incredulidad y confusión en su rostro.

En su estado de estupidez, logró señalarlos a ambos con un tartamudeo de ruidos aleatorios, sin siquiera poder formular una sola palabra.

"¿Quien diablos eres tú?" se las arregló para tartamudear, su mirada se movió entre los dos chicos casi idénticos.

"Este" interrumpió James. "Es mi hermano, Harry" le presentó al otro chico a su mejor amigo.

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron y sacudió la cabeza.

"No tienes un hermano", dijo rotundamente. "Te conozco desde el primer año y he estado aquí los últimos dos veranos, nunca has mencionado a un hermano", señaló.

"Es un secreto familiar, fue un secreto familiar" corrigió James.

"¿Por qué necesitarías mantener a un hermano en secreto familiar?" Preguntó Sirius confundido.

James suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

"Harry es ... especial" dijo simplemente.

Sirius frunció el ceño, miró al otro chico y se inclinó más cerca de James.

"¿Qué, Crabbe y Goyle especial?" Preguntó con un susurro.

James sacudió la cabeza y se rió entre dientes.

"Más como Dumbledore especial" respondió seriamente.

Las cejas de Sirius se alzaron significativamente ante esa revelación.

"¿De Verdad?" Cuestionó y negó con la cabeza. "¿Por qué me lo ocultas? No tenemos secretos", suspiró.

"Tuve que hacerlo Canuto, sabes que los secretos de familia son mejores que nadie", señaló.

Sirius aceptó el punto con un asentimiento. Él sabía muy bien lo secreta que era su propia familia.

"Lo siento Sirius" dijo James sinceramente. "Es lo único que te he ocultado", prometió.

Sirius suspiró y asintió.

"Entiendo" regresó con una sonrisa triste. "¿Pero por qué ahora y dónde ha estado?" el pregunto

"Harry ha estado con tutor privado en el extranjero desde que tenía once años, sabíamos que Hogwarts no era lo adecuado para él en ese momento, necesitaba atención extra", explicó Dorea. "Pero con todo lo que está pasando aquí, lo queríamos en casa", explicó.

"¿Entonces él es realmente especial?" Preguntó Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

"Mucho" entonó Charlus seriamente cuando entró en la habitación. "Estoy seguro de que lo verás pronto por ti mismo" terminó con confianza.

Incluso James miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos. Ya sabía que Harry era un mago excepcional por la pequeña cantidad de magia que había visto de él, pero no sabía el alcance de sus habilidades.

"¿Eso significa que vendrá a Hogwarts entonces?" Preguntó Sirius con entusiasmo.

"Así es" confirmó Charlus. "Es por eso que estábamos con Dumbledore", agregó con desagrado.

Sirius miró entre los dos chicos y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

"¿Así que ustedes son gemelos?" preguntó.

James asintió.

"Es más joven" explicó.

"Incluso de cerca, te ves tan malditamente similar, son solo los ojos los que realmente lo revelan, y te ves un poco más grande", señaló con una mirada hacia Harry. "Oh, soy Sirius Black, por cierto" se presentó, ofreciéndole a Harry su mano.

"Harry Potter" respondió Harry con una sonrisa y agitando la mano ofrecida.

Sirius de repente estalló en un ataque de risa incontrolable.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa triunfal se formaba en su rostro.

"Snivellus y las serpientes lo perderán cuando se enteren de él", dijo sin expresión.

Los ojos de James se ensancharon con alegría.

"No pensé en eso" susurró. "Esto va a ser hilarante", declaró.

"Y también podemos bromear con Lunático y Colagusano", señaló Sirius con entusiasmo. "Espera aquí", de repente exigió y salió corriendo de la habitación sin previo aviso.

"Se fue a buscar su cuaderno" explicó James y suspiró. "No me gusta mentirle", admitió con tristeza.

Harry tragó y asintió.

"Yo tampoco, quizás una vez que todo se calme podamos decirle, sé que es digno de confianza, pero todavía no podemos decirle", se ofreció Harry con sinceridad.

James sonrió agradecido.

"Sí" estuvo de acuerdo. "Ha pasado por mucho recientemente, así que esperaremos un poco", decidió.

Harry recordó una conversación que tuvo con Sirius cuando le explicó que había huido de casa para vivir con los Potter cuando tenía dieciséis años y comprendió a qué se refería James.

"Tendrá muchas más preguntas cuando seentere", observó Harry.

"Nos ocuparemos de eso cuando llegue, todos tenemos que acostumbrarnos", suspiró James.

Varias horas después, Harry se encontró en la cama, agotado por los acontecimientos del día.

El trío se había pasado el resto del día haciendo bromas que podían jugar con sus compañeros y conocerse un poco mejor con Sirius haciendo muchas preguntas sobre Harry y lo que había estado haciendo con su vida.

Estaba claro que ni a Harry ni a James les gustaba mantener todo en secreto con el otro chico, pero tenían que hacerlo por ahora hasta que ellos mismos estuvieran cómodos con la situación en la que se encontraban.

Harry suspiró, se hundió en su cama y se quedó dormido poco después de simplemente disfrutar del hecho de que finalmente tenía una familia.

Aunque todo estaba más que un poco torcido, tenía una familia, lo único que siempre había querido por encima de todo lo demás.

* * *

 **N/A: Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo de esta maravillosa historia, atentos al perfil original de TheBlackResurgence que pronto sacará su ultimo capitulo.**


End file.
